The Clan War
by whitewolf02
Summary: The Clan must unify in order to defeat Lupus, an ancient enemy from the old world. Will the Three and the White Wolven be able to save their pack? Chapter 5 UP!
1. Past

"The Clan War" 

Disclaimer:  I don't own the rights to Wolf Lake; however, I wish I did.

Summary:  The Clan must unify in order to defeat Lupus, an ancient enemy from the old world.  Will the Three and the White Wolven be able to save their pack?

A/N:  The unaired pilot left a wonderful cliffhanger about a clan war.  Apparently, humans and skinwalkers lived peaceful at one time.   John was undercover; he spoke to someone on the phone about a Clan War; so I figure I'll write my first fanfiction about my favorite show with a new twist.

Some of the characters are new such as: Shalimar, Markus, Astrid, Ava, Katya, and Marina.  I will clarify some of these characters' roles.  Shalimar is Ruby's ancestor; Markus is John's ancestor; Astrid is Sophia's.   They are all Sorceress and Sorcerer.  Expect some surprises with background on your favorite characters.  By the way keep an eye of the Three and White Wolven.  This is my first fanfiction so I'm a little nervous about posting it, but I guess I have nothing to so here it goes.

Rated:  PG.  Hopefully, it won't change.

******************************************************************************************************************************

Wolf Lake 1614 

In the dark and lush woods of Wolf Lake, three figures gather underneath the pale, fullness of the Goddess.  Dress in long, silvery robes, they watch as the inhabitants of Wolf Lake, humans and Wolvens, sleep peacefully in their homes.  The three figures slowly and languidly turn away from the view before them to face each other.  Slowly and gracefully all three figures remove their hoods to reveal their identities.

A woman with dark hair with a touch of silvery at her temples faces her two companions with a welcoming, yet sad smile.  Her eyes held the knowledge, wisdom, and sadness; her name is Astrid, beta to the female Alpha.  The second figure had already removed its hood, revealing a tall, handsome man with high-cheek bones, tiny wrinkles in the corners' of his eyes, and eyes the color of obsidian.  His name is Markus, beta to the Wolven of Wolf Lake.  The third figure had yet to remove its hood, instead a female voice spoke: "Blessed Be."  Gracefully, the figure removed its hood revealing a beautiful woman- skin the color of a pearl with eyes an unnatural color, amber.  Her is Shalimar, female Alpha and White Wolven.  Their bond is as old as times, sacred and powerful-they are Wolven Sorcerer and Sorceresses.  

Facing her friends, Shalimar spoke: "Welcome, my brother and sister.  It has been fifty years since we have gathered in this clearing under the Goddess."

Markus stares at his Alpha and asked, "Why have you summoned us here?  The summons to this meeting must be urgent.

"It was I, who summoned this meeting, not Shalimar," spoke Astrid.  I had a vision, a vision that if allowed to come to pass will mean the extinction of our species. A century and a half ago, our Clan, Shuvanis, was at war with a neighboring clan, Lupus.  During this dark hour of our species history a great portion of our brethren died, our side sustained the greatest lost, our Alpha.  In my vision, I saw a Clan War, even more devastating than the first.  In this vision our clan will become extinct.  Look to the fire my friends and see what I have seen.  The fear and urgency that she was emitting was noticeable in her voice. 

"Without the prophecy of the White Wolven, you Shalimar, our pack would have been destroyed.  In my vision, I saw the Clan of Wolf Lake driven to extinction by our old enemy, Lupus.  However, this time Lupus will have an ally, a master of dark magic," continued Astrid.

"No, it's impossible!" cried Shalimar. We made sure that the Lupus didn't follow us to Wolf Lake.  The Clan is only now recovering from the devastating lost of our brethren.  How are we supposed to combat this new threat?"

"Shalimar, please calm down!! exclaimed Markus.  Astrid hasn't…."

"Calm down, Calm down!!  How can I calm down?!! When our species is once again threatened!" raged Shalimar.

"Please, spoke Astrid, hear what I have to say.  Unfortunately, the pack won't have an "easy" existence.  The only way for the pack to survive is with a strong Alpha, that is the key to the whole survival of our species.  Let me show you what I have seen; I need your help."

A sudden shift in the air caused the fire to grow steadily.  The brilliant blue of the flame blended with the golden tip of the flame.  With eyes close and hands stretch to the starry, night sky, they began chanting an incantation used by their predecessors:

"Element of fire, spirit of light, essence of life, awaken the night.  Fire of the soul, flame of life, as light reveals truth burn golden bright."

The fire grew steadily with each word.   The heat emanating from the fire was so intense that the flame turned brilliant blue, like the sun a sapphire being struck by the rays of the sun.  Opening their eyes, The Three stare into the flame and continued chanting.  Astrid spoke the final incantation:

"Reveal to us a time that is not yet time, on a day that is not yet a day."

The fire became a window to a future that was not yet a future.  As the vision began to clear, they saw Wolvens of varies sizes and colors snarling, growling, and fighting with each other.  In the mist of the battle, a White Wolven laid dead on the ground with the blood of her brethren surrounding her.  The enemy, Lupus, had been victorious.  The scene began to disappear; the fire began to burn steadily once more without any evidence of what had been seen by The Three.  Suddenly, they blazed higher and higher causing the air to become thick and warm.  Before The Three could begin a protection incantation, a new vision appeared in the flame, except the flames took the form of three figures.  Staring back at them stood three beautiful women, who resembled of the three.

The three women were slender, dark-haired beauties with regal bearings.  Their robes were as pale as the full moon that illuminated the clearing.  Their dark eyes stared and measured the three figures before them-their descendants.  The woman in the middle introduced herself: "My name is Katya. Blessed Be."  The woman to her left introduced herself: "My name is Maia.  Blessed Be."  The third woman stood silently as she to remain studying the three strong and powerful members of the Wolven.  Slow and sweet smile decorate her face as she spoke: "My name is Ava.  Blessed Be."

Markus stepped forward, albeit hesitantly, and spoke in a voice that would have had his brethren roll over and expose their belly.  "Why have you trespassed on our gathering?"

Maia stepped forward and replied:  "Is that any way to address your Elders? It seems that no one teaches manners any more."

"You are our descendants," said Katya.  Markus, Maia is your great-great grandmother; I'm Astrid's great-great grandmother; Shalimar, Ava is your great-great grandmother, only fitting that the White Wolven of my time be your ancestor."

"To answer your question, said Ava, we are here to give you guidance.  The vision that you have seen can be avoided.  The pack must learn to find peace within itself and Humans.  The fighting among each other must cease, if the pack is going to survive.  Like the prophecy of the White Wolven, The Three only appear when the pack is endangered.  The pack must never separate, but ignorance and arrogance will be the pack's undoing.  A strong and unified pack can defeat any threat.  The arrival of the White Wolven and Three will bind the Clan together in order to defeat Lupus.  These three charms can be used as protection; when used together the power that it emanates is undeniable.  The prophecy is shrouded in secrecy only the Keeper knows it exists, but only the Three will understand the prophecy's true meaning.  Look to the right and accept the charms."

Out of thin air a wooden box appeared.  The carvings of were old and faded; the inlay was covered in red velvet.  On the red velvet laid three medallions forged by powerful magic.  The medallions were shaped in a unique magical symbol: Tricheadra. 

"Together they will produce magic that will vanquish any enemy, and protect you from dark magic," spoke Kayta.

"Pass the medallions down to your descendants," said Marina.

"A second warning: while the pack needs new blood, don't discount humans so easily.  They can be potential allies or enemies," said Ava.

"We must go," spoke Ava.  Remember everything that you have learned.  Blessed Be."

As quickly as they appeared, they disappeared.  The fire returned to its steady burn, as Shalimar, Markus, and Astrid stared into it.

As quickly and quietly as they came into the clearing, The Three shifted into their Wolven pelts.  A White Wolven female, Gray female Wolven, and Obsidian Black Wolven made their way to through the woods.  Each hoping the prophecy of war against Lupus can be dissipated without too much blood.

As the three wolves made their way home to the their families; back at the clearing hidden behind the thick bushes a black wolf with eyes of crimson blood stood watching with hatred and malice.

******************************************************************************************************************************

**Wolf Lake, 1985**

The heavy rain pounded on the windshield of 1980, black Toyota.  The driver of the car was 25-year-old Marie Jankin Donner.  Marie maneuvered the car to compensate for the slippery and winding road to Wolf Lake.  As she drove, she prayed to the Goddess that she could reach Matt before the meeting at the Brewery.  With Richard and Regina gone, Marie was the only one left to prevent the discord that will occur- the death of the Alpha.  Parking the car in front of the Diner, Marie got out of the car and ran up the steps and entered.  The only light available came from the back, but the Diner was empty.  Clutching the medallion (Tricheadra), Marie ran to the Sheriff's Station but no one was there.   

Suddenly, the shiver that Marie had been suppressing ran down her spine.  Looking down at the Tricheadra, she noticed that it was glowing:  evil was very close.  As she ran to her car, she felt the jaws of an animal bite into her calf muscle.  Falling face down, Marie quickly turned around to see five fierce looking wolves snarling at her.  Before she could reach the medallion, one the wolves clamped its razor-sharp teeth around her arm, while the medallion lay in the mud.  Looking at their leader with a gun strapped around his belly.  Suddenly, a hot rang out; Marie had been shot in the chest.   Hearing the other wolves approaching fast, they left Marie to bleed to death.

"Marie, Marie!!!" cried Matt.  The anguish he felt for his fallen mate was noticeable in his voice.  Kneeling next to her, he gathered her close trying to stop the bleeding and shield her from the rain.  Marie looked at her husband and said, "Keep Sophia safe.  Raise her human until…the madness…Matt…I…. love you." Soaked with the blood of his mate, Matt threw his head back and let out a sorrowful and painful howl.   Looking at his mate, he kissed her for the last time and promised that their daughter will be safe.  The tragic lost of his Marie; Matt refused to shift into his Wolven pelt.

******************************************************************************************************************************

Behind the massive, bronze statue of the She-Wolf, stood a young woman with long, black hair and eyes.  As she looked at the scene before her with tears in her eyes, she summoned the Tricheadra.  Turning away, she ran quickly to the border between the Wolven and Human territory.  Around her neck hangs another Tricheadra, a gift from her father.  Pulling up the hood of her robe, her eyes glowed amber, the sign of her Wolven heritage.  Looking back quickly, she silently vowed in her guardian's name, Marie, which she would protect her sisters until it was time for them to reunite and save their brethren.

The War has begun………

******************************************************************************************************************************

Please R&R.  I hope you like the story.  ENJOY!!!!


	2. Dreams

"Dreams"

A/N: Wow!!!! Thank you for your reviews.  When I checked my email, I was stunned to read that you all liked my first chapter.  So as per your requests I'm posting chapter two.  

I would like to warn you that since I stared college this week it might become difficult for me to update quickly.  The cause for this is: papers and papers and papers.  College professors think that you don't have a life.  Still never fear, I will update as soon as I can.  

I glad that you all liked the names I just for the first characters.  I will also explain Marie's role in the story later on.  As for Sophia being a White Wolven, relax people all in due time.  If any one has any suggestions please email them to me, and I will take them under consideration.   I hope you all enjoy the second chapter.  

******************************************************************************************************************************

Donner Residence

She was running.   She was running on all fours.  _What is she running from?_  _What is chasing her?_  The ground was wet underneath her paws; morning dew and the mist covered the ground of the woods.   Her heart pounded inside her chest.  Her breath was labored and heavy.     She couldn't get away from her pursuers, but they were approaching fast.   Coming to a clearing, she whirled around and stood her ground.  If there were going to be blood on this night, she would stand proud and unnerving and face her pursuers.  She snarled and growled and snapped her powerful jaws, as they approached the clearing: wolves of many sizes and colors with malice in their eyes.   Before she could send out a telepathic call for help, a big, brown wolf…

Sophia opened her eyes sharply and started at the ceiling of her room.   As she stared at the ceiling, she was thankful that she had awakened at that moment because she didn't want to know what would have happened next.  Throwing the covers back, Sophia walked to the adjoining bathroom and stared into the mirror. Her chocolate eyes, her mother's eyes, reflected the tiredness and confusion that always came from this dream.  Turning on the water and stepping into the shower stall, she closed her eyes and tried to relax as the warm water cascaded over her.   She stood under the shower for twenty minutes and began her morning ritual.  Stepping out of the shower, she dried herself and wrapped the terry cloth around her body.  Standing in front of the mirror again, Sophia began making mental plans for her birthday.  Since there was a great deal to due today, she was glad that Scott was going to help her with her plans.  She just hoped that Luke Cates wasn't going to cause any problem; it took two hours to convince Scott that throwing Luke against his car came from the fact that she was mad, and she was a second degree black belt in karate.  Thanks Dad!!

Finally dressed, Sophia made her way downstairs to begin cleaning the house.  She had planned a very special dinner for her and her father so she needed to get ready.  Opening the backdoor, she sat down at the table and began to make a To Do List and wait for Scott.   Suddenly, a soft, gentle breeze came through the screen door.  

That's odd, thought Sophia.  It wasn't supposed to be a breezy day.  Getting up from the table, she walked to the door to check the sky.  The gentle breeze caressed her skin and enveloped her in a warm hug.  Stepping outside she noticed that the sky was clear.  Looking towards the woods, thinking that the "Hell Kids" were hiding waiting to scare her, she noticed that the leaves of the trees weren't moving with the breeze.  Turning to go back into the house the air became charged around her.  

"Relax, Sophia. It's nothing, just the breeze," she muttered to herself.

As she climbed the steps back into the kitchen, she heard a soft whisper.  Looking back there was nothing there.  Turning back, the breeze picked up a notch, and the soft whispering was back.  Standing still very still she tried to relax and gather her composure.   Still the breeze continued to pick, but the whisper was clear this time:

"Beware, child.  Beware of the darkness, for it seeks to destroy you and those around you.  Beware of the pelts that have no souls."

Walking a little closer to the boundary of the property and the woods, Sophia heard the voice once again.  This time the voice was female, soft and gentle.

"You are special, little one.  Your gifts can bring great joy and great sorrow.  You must be strong to accept them both, or they will destroy you.  Look towards the Goddess, little one, she will protect you."

Completely transfixed by the voice being carried by the breeze, she didn't notice Scott coming down the stairs and calling her name.

"Sophia? Sophia? Hey, are you okay?" asked Scott as he shook her shoulder.  In doing so, Scott was not prepared for what Sophia did next.

Startled by Scott's action, Sophia whirl around swinging with her right hand.  Luckily she saw that it was Scott and stopped in midair before striking him across the face.  Good thing to because her nails were abnormally longer than usual: Wolven-like.

Looking at Scott, Sophia was horrified at the expression on his face.  The poor guy thought that she was going grab by the throat and hurt him.

Smiling apologetically, Sophia said:  "Scott, I'm so sorry.  I didn't know that you were behind me.  I guess I spaced out.  Sorry.  Did I hurt you?"

"No, you didn't, replied Scott, I have to be careful around a karate master.  I don't want to get hurt again, like last week.  I'm still recovery from the Cates fiasco.  So, shall we get started?" 

"Yes," said sighed Sophia.  Together they began they started towards the house.  Sophia looked back quickly towards the woods; just like before there was no one there, just the woods that were forbidden to her.

Quietly, murmuring to herself: "Sophia, get a hold of yourself."  She turned back to Scott and linked her arm with his and went about the day's chores.

Sophia wasn't the only person in Wolf Lake that had a restless night.  For across town, John Kanin was dealing with his own problems.

******************************************************************************************************************************

Wolf Lake Hotel, John's Room # 12

Ever since Ruby had been taken away from him, John's life and sanity have been on a downward spiral.  He knew that Ruby was here in Wolf Lake, and they were keeping them apart.  _Why?_ _Why_ the secrecy?  What is it about this town that had everyone walking on eggshells?  Even Sheriff Donner and Molly are hiding something.  These questions swirled around his head as he finished getting dressed for work.

John walked to the kitchen to get a third cup of coffee, for he was going to need the extra pick up to get him through the day.   Another restless night, the dreams were starting to get even more vivid.  At times he wondered if his relationship with Ruby had really been a dream.  

Ever since he stepped foot in this town, everything that he knew went out the window.  For it was just one fiasco after another:  white wolf standing outside his cabin, crazy Indian, chase in the woods, full moon each night, Lenore's warning, and that insane Van Halen pumping him with wolf's blood.  Man, why can't life be easy?  But the really crazy part of all this, is the dreams that he's been having for nearly a week.

Every night the dreams were different but extremely vivid.  One night he woke up with blood on his hand.  It always started the same way:  three months ago when Ruby and I were decided that we're going to be together as husband and wife and then she disappeared.  Then the dream shifts: I see a tall man with high-cheek bones with eyes full of wisdom and standing next to him is a young Indian woman with black eyes and long hair laughing together as the man lifts toddler up in the air.  Then the dream begins to swirl like a kaleidoscope as another scene appears.  This time I'm standing on a plateau, even though the sun is shining the ground is covered with mist, out of the mist three wolves emerge: white, obsidian black, and gray wolves.  I leap down off the plateau in crouching position and slowly approaching the three watchful wolves.  Kneeling down before them, they approach slowly; the black wolf begins to circle around me as the other two stand watching.  The black wolf stands in front of me with watchful eyes, then a hear a whisper in my head:

"It is coming.  Beware of the dangers of the Shadows. It seeks to destroy.  It wants blood.  Fight with a true heart or lose everything, Warrior.  The strength of a warrior comes from his heart.  Look towards the Goddess, Warrior, and accept her call."  

Once again the dream changed as a new vision took form.  Only this time he was running and next to him was six other wolves.  They matched his speed as they ducked through the under brush.  He could hear them approaching at top speed, their hind legs lifting off the earth as their paws touched the ground.  His senses are hypersensitive: blood and danger clung to the air making it hard for them to breath.   His perception of the world was a combination of heat and intensity.  As he ran the world around him became dark, and the moon took the place of the sun.  Suddenly, he and the other six wolves came upon a clearing in the woods; standing in the middle was Sherman dressed in a purple robe tied at the waist with a crimson red cord.  He was holding a big, brown leather book with a symbol that he had never seen before, although it was familiar to him.  Hearing the others approaching, he and the two males stood before the others as they took defense attack position.  Coming out of the woods were twelve black wolves, each growling, snarling, and baring their fangs; before anything could happen the dream vanishes causing him to wake up drenched in sweat.

Snapping out of his reverie, John downs the last of his coffee and heads out to work.  Mentally thanking Sophia Donner for having a birthday today, and Matt for taking the night off. John was glad that he had the night shift.  

******************************************************************************************************************************

The Diner

After cleaning and doing chores for must of the morning, Sophia was happy to get a lunch break.  Entering the diner, she saw Jamie, her best friend and confidant since the first grade.   Clearly every waitress in the place was busy, but like a true friend Jamie ran up to Sophia to give her a hug and wish her Happy Birthday.

"Hey, Birthday Girl," exclaimed Jamie.  Please tell me that you've come to help with the lunch rush."

"Sorry, Jamie, said Sophia with a smile.  I'm here for lunch. "

"Well, sighed Jamie, I guess we have to feed the birthday girl.  Take the booth that is empty by the window, and I will take your order.  Just let me take this order to the cook.  Be back."

Sitting down, Sophia stared at the window with a frown on her face.  Her thoughts drifted to this morning.   Lately, everything has gotten complicated.  You know, as a teenager my only concern should be what to wear, which guy is a total hottie, and finishing high school.  But, of course, being a hybrid puts a damper on trivial teenage stuff.  Why you ask?  Simple, it's my 17th Birthday, and I still haven't flipped.  My father is an absolute controlling, overprotective guy, plus he's a wolf.    Plus, the dreams that I've been having are starting to get really intense.  Oh, I almost forgot, the bane of my existence, Luke Cates. Talk about dysfunctional.

To caught up in her reverie, Sophia didn't notice Sherman sitting across from her.  Turning to look back at the menu, Sophia was confronted with a smiling Sherman.  The man always knows more than he lets others know.  He reminds of a benevolent grandfather who always has a twinkle in his eyes.  

"Hello, Mr. Blackstone," said Sophia.  

"Happy Birthday, Sophia," replied Sherman.  You planning anything scandalous to celebrate your birthday?"'

Sophia chuckled and replied: "No, Mr. Blackstone.  Just dinner with my dad."  

"So, little one, having any dreams lately?  Trip to Florence, perhaps?  Howling at the Moon?  

Sophia lowered her eyes and thought about this morning again.  If she wanted answers to the nightmares that plague her, Sherman was the one who could help her. Before she could summon the courage to tell Sherman about her dreams, the diner's open as Luke Cates and the rest of the "Hill Kids" followed their Alpha.

Do you sometimes wish that the ground would open up and swallow you?  Well, that's how I feel.  I hate the scrutiny that I'm under-wondering if my mother's blood will keep me from embracing the wolf inside.  Sometimes, just sometimes I would like to unleash that side of me that craves to be free.  To be like them, exploring the woods through the eyes of the wolf, running through the underbrushes, or just stand near a clearing as the pale moon welcomes me into it's warm bosom.   Then, I see the cruelty, jeering, and insults that they cast on humans.  The games they play with each other, never knowing who is friend or foe.  When I see this part of them, I don't want this life. THEIR life.

Turning away from their scrutiny, Sophia turned her attention back to Sherman.  "Mr. Blackstone, she asked, can I talk to you in private? I need your advice on something important."  Getting up from the table Sophia and Sherman walked to the door and took their leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He knew that she was here the moment that he caught her scent outside.  Today was her 17th birthday, her last chance to flip and be one with the wolf inside her.  When he came into the diner he sought her out, not through his senses but through the mental link that was created the first he flip for her in the woods.   Just looking into her eyes, he could imagine what they would look at night with the wolf on the surface filled with passion and curiosity at a whole new world.  He wanted to show the wonders of being Wolven-running underneath the moonlit sky, the soft ground underneath her paws, and the secret sounds of the woods.  All of these he wanted to share with her; he had to convince to come run with him, for they were met to be together.  Maybe tonight when her was asleep, they can go to "their" special place and look at the moon wrapped in each other's arms.  Maybe on this night they would run together as mates.

******************************************************************************************************************************

Donner Residence

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you.  Happy Birthday, dear Sophia, Happy Birthday to you! Make a wish Sophia," said Matt.

"Daddy, you are crazy," laughed Sophia. 

"Well, it's no everyday that your daughter turns 17, while her old man is getting older," Matt replied.

"Oh, daddy," sighed Sophia.  You're not old; you're still handsome and young." 

"Why thank you, even though I know that you are only trying to make me feel better. Let's open presents and eat cake.  I bought your favorite, CHOCOLATE!!"

Sitting around the coffee table with her father in front of her, she began opening her presents from school friends.  Jamie gave her a new CD by Marc Anthony "Libre."  Kelly gave her a blue peasant shirt from Rave, and Skye gave her a gift card to Pearl's Craft store.  "Okay, Dad, I opened all of my friends presents, but where's your gift?" asked Sophia.

"Kid's today, all they thing about is presents. You try to spend quality time together, they always want something," joked Matt.

"Well, I did see a very large box, wrapped with starry birthday paper," said Sophia.

"Oh, oh all right, here's your gift," Matt sighed mockingly.  "I hope you like it."

Shaking the package first, Sophia began unwrapping her gift.  Sliding the box out of the paper, she put the wooden box on the coffee table.  Taking a deep breath, she hoped that it was the new lens for her telescope; she lifted the top.  Wrapped in tissue paper, she lifted the lens out of the case and held it up to the light.  It was perfect: smooth edges, 12 inches in diameter, and visibility of 600x.  She could wait to try out the lens on her telescope.  Looking at her dad with a big smile, she quickly got up and gave her dad a big hug.  Sometimes he can be overprotective, but he is always sweet.  "Thank you, Dad," she exclaimed.

Looking at his daughter's face with a big smile, Matt was thankful that this birthday had gone so smoothly.  It was her last year to flip, her last year to see if his heritage would seek to dominate the human half of his daughter.  Looking at her as she placed the lens back into the packaging, he prayed that as the year progressed the likelihood of flip would dissipate.  He made a promise to Marie that their daughter would be safe, and he intended to fulfill that promise.

"Sophia, why don't you go and try out the new lens," suggested Matt.

"Thanks Dad," replied Sophia.  Getting up from the floor, Sophia had to use the table as leverage because her legs had fallen asleep.  As she got up, small velvet, jewelers box fell on the ground.  Bending down to pick it up, she looked at her dad and asked "Dad, what's this?"

Puzzled, Matt said, "I don't know, Sophia.  Did you forget to open a gift? Why don't you open it?  But, Sophia if it's something that Luke Cates gave you, it goes back."  

Knowing it was a moot point; she lifted the blue velvet top of the box.  Propped on a piece of cardboard still covered in blue velvet, was a unique charm.  She had never seen anything like it.  Its shape was unique: a circle in the middle and three rays that extended out of the circle met in the middle of the circle.  Its texture was warm, a bit rough around the edges, but with an Old World charm.  

"Dad, have you ever seen anything like it? she asked.

"No, Sophia," he answered.  He was still puzzled about the charm.  Although, in the recess of his mind it looked vaguely familiar, like _he had_ seen it before but couldn't place it.  "See if there is a note," he suggested.

Looking inside the box, she found a little note behind the cardboard.  Unfolding the letter she began to read:

Dear Sophia,

                        Today is your 17th birthday. Happy Birthday.  I hope that you are enjoying this beautiful time.  I have sent you a little gift, something that has been part of your mother's family for generations.  It is called the Tricheadra; a powerful pentagram that each woman in your family has worn with great pride.  

                        It was your mother's wish that you receive the Tricheadra on your 17th year.  I know that she would have wanted to be with you when you received it.  You are special little one; never forget that.   Your mother would be very proud of you, Sophia.  Wear it always.  Happy Birthday.  Blessed Be.

                                                                                                                        Friend

"I never saw your mother wear it before," Matt said.  I never saw her wear anything like that."

"Can I still keep it?" she asked.  "Since it did belong to Mom, plus I want to wear it."

"Sure, go ahead," he answered.

"Well, I'm going to be out in the porch looking at the sky for a little while," said Sophia.

Gathering her things, she opened the front door and stepped into the cool night.  As she mounted her telescope, her hypersensitive senses were picking something really strange about the night.  Looking at the sky she notice that the full moon wasn't as full as always.  Something was different about the night.  Once the telescope was mounted, she pulled up a chair and took a peek; she was right the new lens was spectacular.  Leaning back on the chair, she closed her eyes and pictured herself as a co-ed at the University of Florence.  Then, her vision began to cloud, like a dark blanket being thrown over her eyes.  She felt like a blind person groping around in the dark.  Whatever this was new dream was it wasn't very nice.  

She found herself in town, staring at the Sheriff's Office.  She knew her dad was okay, for he was already asleep but there was something else.  She could explain it; she was still sitting at her front porch physically, but mentally she was somewhere else.  Deciding to play this out, she began to scan the surroundings for any pack members.  She was beginning to get really good at spotting them, now that her senses were on over drive.  Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted John Kanin coming out off the Sheriff's Office.  Probably going out to patrol or look for Ruby.  Poor guy, she really liked him; he's one of those men that earn your attention like her Dad, Luke, and Mr. Cates.  Following John to his car, her senses began to go haywire.  With her senses she noticed that John's scent was more poignant than usual, which was odd, but their was something else.  Looking more closely at John, Sophia noticed a black aura around him, not knowing why or how she knew that John was in danger.  

Coming from John's left six black wolves were advancing on him at a fast pace.  Calling out to him to run back into the building, John didn't see them until it was to late.  Enraged that six unknown assailants were attacking her friend, Sophia's eyes glowed deep amber-yellow; suddenly from her eyes two red beams shot out hitting one of the black wolves.  Looking back at John would laid on the ground after a valiant fight that would have killed any other man, she turned to look at the six wolves who were advancing towards her.  This was odd because John hadn't seen or heard her, so how could they? 

The air around her became charged and the Tricheadra glowed gold around her neck, then a voice urgent in its tone called out to her.

            "Sophia, use the power of the Tricheadra.  Please trust me.  Say these words with me: Element of fire, spirit of light, essence of life, set ablaze the night."

Lowering her head, hands together, Sophia began chanting with the other woman: "Element of fire, spirit of light," throwing her head back and hands to the sky Sophia finished the chant, set ablaze the night!"

A right of fire now protected her and John, while the six black wolves ran back into the black night.  Then, she heard the voice again:

            "Sophia its time that you returned back home.  Don't worry John will be okay; I'll stand watch while help arrives.  You have done well, Sophia.  The Power is strong within you.  Don't tell your father anything, now is not the time.  Remember: Beware of the pelts without a soul."

Sophia's ethereal projection returned to her physical body, which was drenched in sweat.  Getting up from the chair she took the telescope and enter the house.  Going up the stairs, she stopped at her father's door but remembered what she said and went to her room.  As she readied to bed, she looked out the window and hoped that John was okay.

******************************************************************************************************************************

Behind the Sheriff's Office

John laid on the ground on conscious.  Standing before him was an ethereal projection of a black hair, black eye young woman.  Leaning towards him, she laid her hand on his wounds and began healing those that could be fatal.  Her eyes burned amber gold_.  How could they?_  Closing her eyes to regain her composure, she opened them again and looked at her work: he will live.  Seeking the mental link of the White Wolven, she send Ruby a message and then to Sherman:

            "John has been attacked.  He is unconscious but no serious injuries.  He is behind the Sheriff's Office.  Hurry."

Knowing that no one would here this message but Sherman and Ruby, the young woman left the protective and returned to her physical body.  Opening the eyes, which burned amber-gold, she knew it was time to return to Wolf Lake.  Sensing that John, Ruby, and Sophia were safe for the night, she began packing.

******************************************************************************************************************************

Finally, I did it!!!  I update as per your requests.  It took me a while to do so, but I did it.  This is what happens when you work, go to college, and have to study.  Honestly, I have better things to do. Like writing this story. (hehe)  I hope that you enjoy this chapter.  I had difficulty with its direction.  ENJOY!!!!!

Whitewolf02


	3. Stranger

"Stranger"

Disclaimer: I do not own the Wolf Lake Series, but I wish I did.  The only character that belongs to me is Cyane.

A/N: Okay, I'm back!!  I'm sorry that it took me _so _long to update, but this chapter gave me so many problems that it took three rough drafts.  So, I hope that you like the third installment of this story.  Also, I want to thank those that have reviewed in the past.  

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

On Remus Cliff overlooking the town of Wolf Lake, stood a young woman watching the colors of the morning play across that sky.  Taking a final look at the town, she made her way back to the edge of the road.  As she walked through the woods, she inhaled the sweet, misty smell of morning rising from the ground.  Soon, the older and younger Pack members will come out to run before starting their day.

The woods have remained the same since the last time she strolled through them.  They are the protection of the Pack, their veil in a world that would abhor them if they knew that the legend of the Wolven was real.  The Wolven are majestic beings, which is why she loved the woods, her brethren could be safe and run free.  However, lately the woods have become a deathtrap for both Wolven and humans alike.  The ancient magic that has protected the Pack for centuries has begun to wane.  No longer does the day and night conceal or reveal the Wolven, but leaves them vulnerable to attacks: human, Wolven, or otherwise.  What worries her is the otherwise; the attack on John Kanin was just one of a few incidents that have occurred.  She needed to find a solution to prevent another bloody massacre, like over three centuries ago.  There's only one person that can help: Sherman Blackstone. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sheriff's Office

Ever since I came to this town to look for Ruby, I've been having the worse luck in the world.  First, chase through the woods; almost being burned alive in Lenore's cabin; finally, kidnapped by a crazed scientist how believes in Skinwalkers and pumps me up with wolf's blood.  And last night just to add icing on the cake, six black wolves come out of nowhere and attack me.  Add to the fact that I woke up with a splitting headache, an aching body, and a strong urge for sausages, I can't wait to for today's main event.  I wonder if I'm going to take on Mike Tyson before lunchtime!!

Interrupting John's thoughts, Sheriff Donner commented, "Kanin, you look like hell! Rough night?"

"Don't start on me so early, Donner. And yes I had a rough night.  Of course if having six wolves attack you, makes for the perfect night, next time I'll invite you for a steak and beer," John said sarcastically.  

"You were attacked last night?" Matt asked surprised.

"That's what I said."

"Did you get a look at their pelts, John?"

"They are black."

"Did they have any other distinguishing makes?" Matt pressed forward.

"No, but next time I'll ask for their measurement," John said sarcastically. "Sorry, rough night."

"I only ask because wolves don't attack humans unless provoked.  These wolves are probably sick and stepped out of their habitat," Matt said logically.  

"Your probably right," John conceded, "Molly and I will take care of it."

"You know, ever since I came to this town strange things have been happening to me.  You would have an idea as to why?" John asked suspiciously.

Looking at John, Matt said, "John, if I knew, I'll be the first to want some answers."

"Right," he said unconvinced as he left the office.

Sitting back at his desk, Matt picked up the phone and called V.  Attacking John was not going to make him leave any faster, especially knowing John's curiosity.  If Tyler is behind these attacks, he was personally going to put his Wolven ass in jail.  Returning back to the conversation with John, he frowned upon the mention of the black wolves.  It can't be any member of _this_ Pack because there are no black wolves in the Pack.  Could it be another Pack moving in on our territory? This has the potential of getting ugly really fast.  Hearing V on the other end he turned his thoughts to the problem at hand.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sherman's House

You know what's the best thing about being the Pack's Keeper; you get to mess with their heads, plus all the best looking ladies.  Its amazing really, that all of them refuse to see that the solution to the Pack's dwindling numbers is in front of them.  At least they have me to push them in the right direction. Now, remember I'm not allow to interfere but every now and then, well, someone has to take matters into their own hands.  This does not mean that I like to meddle, no sir! Take our poor, yet stubborn new Deputy John Kanin----here to find his fiancée Ruby Cates, now the fact that's she is a Cates should tell him to go home.  Then, there's his fascination with the White Wolf. HELLO! It's Ruby; talk about selective vision.  Know the couple that will provide us with Oscar-worthy nominations, Luke and Sophia.  Those two are constantly circling each other; they make_ me_ dizzy.  These two couples need to get their lives under controlled; I guess Cupid is going to have to play interference.  

Looking back at the ledger in front of him, he finished writing last night's event.  The attack on Kanin hadn't been random; someone or something had wanted and probably still wants to eliminate him.  The last time an attack like that occurred here in Wolf Lake, three people died.  What was interesting was the protective ring and black aura that was protecting John when Ruby and I got to him.  Whoever produced the ring had used a strong magic and came to John's aid before it was too late.   What was really surprising was the telepathic warning I received; if it's who I think it is that sent that warning, she'll be arriving very soon.  

Leaning back against the chair, Sherman cast his thoughts inwardly and sought a mental link with John.  He found himself sitting next John as he drove down Wolf Lake Blvd.  Well, at least the stubborn pup was doing okay.  No bruises or scratches were visible; whoever helped him had healed his injuries.  Returning back to his office, he couldn't help but acknowledge that John's mental link was getting stronger.  Once a light silver thread, it was becoming stronger and easier to mentally astral project into whatever situation he was in.  Walking out of his office, he suddenly noticed the Apache Tear stone glowing red; he felt a wave of positive surge of energy wash over him.  Walking down the hallway, he reached his living room and notice that the door was slightly opened.  From the alcove by the south window came an amused female voice, "Hello, Sherman.  Blessed Be."

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Wolf Lake High

Gathering her book from her locker, Sophia stifled a yawn.  Last night had drained her; when she woke up this morning she was still exhausted but couldn't tell her dad that she didn't want to go to school because then he'll start to worry.  While making herself breakfast, her thoughts were occupied by John's welfare.  She had stayed long to be completely sure that he was okay because the woman had told her that she would watch over him. Still, this morning she was still worry.  Suddenly, she found herself in John's living room watching as him as he drank his cup of coffee while staring out the window.  How was it possible that she was able to be in another place while not really being there?   The only thing that she had done was worry about John, but last night she hadn't been thinking about him; however, instinct had told her to go to him.

"Sophia? Sophia? Earth to Sophia!!!"  Kit said trying to get her friends attention.

"Hey, Kit," she said startled.  "Sorry, I didn't notice you were there.  I just spaced out."

"No, problem.  So how did you like your birthday gifts?"  Kit asked excitedly.  

"They were great.  Take a look at this!" Sophia exclaimed.

Taking the Tricheadra from the inside of her shirt, she showed her pendant to Kit.

"Whoa," Kit exclaimed, "that looks really old! What is it?"

"It's a pendant called the Tricheadra. Every woman in my family has worn it for generations.  My mother gave it to me." Sophia answered.

"Your mother?"   Kit said dubiously.  "Sophia isn't your mom… well…"

"A friend of hers sent it to me," Sophia explained.

"Oh, for a moment there you had me worried.  Oh, boy, don't look know but Luke Cates is heading this way followed by the rest of the "Hill Kids."

"Kit, why don't you head on to Algebra, I'll meet you there," she said.

"Are you sure, Sophia? Because if you need someone to back you up…" Kit said dubiously.

"Yeah," Sophia assured her.

*******

She watched Kit head down the hall looking uncertain, but she didn't want Kit hanging around for this confrontation.  Luke Cates.  What can I say, his the Pack's bad boy.  No matter how many times my dad has warned about him, I'm constantly drawn to him.  He's one of those guys that you can't take you eyes off of them.  Just look at him: beautiful gray-green eyes well toned lean body developed from runs through the woods.  His strong arms can hold you making you feel safe with him, and that smile---sometimes you wanted to kiss and sometimes take a swipe at it with your hand.

"Sophia," Luke greeted her.

"Luke," she said warily.  

"Well, it's the half-breed.  Another year and still you haven't flipped.  This is what you get when you fuck ungulates," sneered Presley.

"WOW! Did it take you all weekend to up with that? Sophia asked sweetly.  Or did you have a brain freeze that you could come up with something better than that tiresome taunt?

That comment brought snickers and smirks from the "brat Pack," except for Presley's little minions.  

Presley took her hand ready to strike Sophia, but a strong hand grabbed her wrist and stepped between the two girls.  The younger Pack members were ready for some excitement.  Only Sean, Luke's Beta, stood ready to help minimize the situation.  Having received a mental order from Luke, he took Presley by the arm and dragged towards Biology.  Apparently, the others received the same order and followed Sean.

******

Sophia Donner, the only girl in this school that didn't catered to his whim, perhaps that's why he is constantly drawn to her.  Sweet, innocent Sophia, she was his weakness and one thing that had been taught to him from the cradle is that any weakness can be used against you. But when you look into her chocolate, brown eyes, I feel like throwing my head back to proclaim her as his.  He knew that she was uncomfortable with the "change" and he wanted to be the one she flipped with.  He wanted to show her wonders of their species because no matter how many times she denied it--- she was one of them.   He wanted her senses to be filled of him, as he marked her his and she him.  It was the way of their species; we open ourselves to our mates forever.  He wanted to show her pleasure, wonder, and ecstasy.  

"Luke!" Sophia hissed.  "What are you doing?"

Bring his thoughts back to the present; he looked at Sophia's worried and exasperated face.  Looking at her with a confused expression, her wonder what he did wrong now?

"What are you doing?" She asked.  She turned his face so that he could look at his reflection on the door of her locker.  He noticed his eyes were receding back to their normal state.  Damn, he had almost revealed himself before the humans!! That's her fault!! Every time I'm near her I come to the brink of letting the wolf in me rise to the surface.  

He asked, "Can you meet me in the woods after school?"

"Can't.  Have to work," she told.

"How about after your shift?"   He asked her eagerly.

"Homework."

"Okay, Okay!! You are upset because of what happened between Presley and me.  Sophia it meant nothing.  But you said that you did want to have sex," Luke argued.

"Who said that I didn't want sex?" she rebutted.  

"Uhm, you did, Sophia," he said confused.

"No, I said that I was afraid and needed time to think.  It's a huge step for me Luke; I've already turned down the opportunity of going to Florence.  I'm not sure how much more I'm willing to give up," she told him.

"Look, I have to get to class, Luke."

"Just promise me you will think about this evening? Please?"  He pleaded.

"Fine, I'll think about it," she replied.

He stood there for a few a minutes more after the bell rang.  He needed to set something up before this evening. With the promised of this evening in the air, he ran down the hall and got into is car.  Tonight, things were going to change and Sophia would be his.  

******

Looking out the window, Sherman watched the young pup speed down the road.  He knew young Cates was setting a trap for Ms. Donner, one that she wouldn't be able to escape.  With an amused look on his face, he turned back to the class.  Oh, boy things are starting to get really interesting, last night event and this morning's visitor; the Pack better watch out things are to get really sticking.  

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

310 Wolverine Ave.

The house was exactly the way she remembered it: high-vaulted ceilings, crystal chandelier hung from the dining room ceiling, the mahogany mantel over the fireplace, and the octagonal alcove that overlooked the woods were in the same condition as 23 years ago.  

She remembered watching over Ruby, Amanda, and her two-month old baby brother, while her parents and Aunts Regina and Marie gathered around the Queen Anne dining table or were upstairs in the attic discussing magic.  So much laughter and joy did this house contained that it was impossible to understand the tragedy that occurred years ago.  Sometimes during her adolescent, if she willed herself, she could hear and see her parents calling to the Elements to entertain her and her brother. 

 But the scene that was still etched into her memory was that night, her parents called to the Elements and the Goddess for protection from the darkness.  She remembered her mother with flowing black hair placing her brother in her arms and telling her to follow the tunnel behind the china cabinet.  As she had made her way through the tunnel, she heard her parent's anguished cry of pain.   Once she had reached the secret shelter underneath the She-Wolf statue, she waited for hours for her parents to find her, but they never came for them.  In their place were Regina, Marie, and Sherman---her parents were dead.  The worse part of this tragedy was being separated from her brother; it was agreed that night that I would live with Marie in Italy, and Sherman would take my brother to Seattle and placed him in a loving home.  Over the years I would astral project and visit him every night and sit with him and tell him stories, but to protect him I stopped visiting him, except on special occasions.   Three years later, Regina had been killed; everyone believed that it was suicide, but they didn't see the Darkness getting stronger.  Then, at thirteen I went through the change.  A few years later, the Darkness claimed another victim, Marie.

Now she was back home, to the place where past, present, and future must merge as one, if we are to stop Lupus.  Looking around her, she noticed that Sherman had hired a cleaning service to maintain the house; he even placed magical stones to harness positive energy and protect the house.  But something was missing---the blessing of the Goddess.  Standing in the middle of the room, she raised her hands, closed her eyes, and began calling for the Elements:

"I call to Air, soft and gentle, and ask for wisdom and knowledge.

I call to Earth, Mother to All, and ask for the combined forces of nature and its bounty.

I call to Fire, symbol of life, and ask for the purification of mind, body, and soul.

_I call to Water, healer of life, and ask for love and reflection._

_I call to Air, Earth, Fire, and Water to evoke the Goddess and ask for her strength, protection, and love as Mother._

_I ask for her compassion and bounty to bring this house harmony to all who would dwell in this home._

I invoke thee and call upon thee, Mighty Mother of us all.  I invoke thee by life and love, and call upon thee to aid me in this task.  As I will, so mote it be."

****

Opening her eyes, she felt weightless and peaceful; looking around her, she saw varies colors: blues, reds, greens, and yellow being centered and transformed by the Spirit as the elements blessed every space and room in the house.  As the Spirit harness and settled the elements she thanked the Goddess for her aid: "Blessed Be."

Taking a final look, she made her way to the back porch outside the kitchen.  Stepping down the porch, she was the Sun bight and gold.   She saw the woods beckoning her to come and run and explore its wonders.  Running into the woods she left her clothes at the edge of the clearing and released the wolf within.

Oh, how she had missed this!! The woods in Italy, Romania, all the places she had been paled in comparison to this! The feel of the Earth underneath her paws, sunlight bathing her bathing, and the wind caressing her pelt.  She loved the freedom and home of the woods; they made her feel at peace.   For the first time in months, she felt light and free and began exploring.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Somewhere in the Woods

_Run! Run! Run! Faster! Faster! Faster!  _It had become her mantra these last three months.  She just wanted to run; everything seemed less complicated when she ran in the woods.  These very woods had once been her playground, now they had become her prison and salvation at the same time.  John, oh how she missed being in his arms after making love.   She loved to watch him sleep and slowly waking him up with kiss down his chest.  Why? Why did everything have to be so complicated?  As she continued to run, she relived those special moments she shared with him.  The mournful howl that threatened to escape had begun to choke her, but she refused to release it.  She will hold her pain as long as John was safe from Tyler.  Slowing down to walk, she came upon a clearing and lay on the ground with the Sun bathing her.  She wished that she were as far away as possible with John by her side.

As she lay there, her thoughts were still on John.  Seeing him last night on the ground unconscious had made her heart bleed.  When they took him back to the cabin, he looked so vulnerable laying on his bed; it had brought a tearful smile to her lips.  He had look so beautiful that she had wanted to remain with him all night.  However, Sherman had advised against, if Tyler or anyone saw her near John, they would kill him.  She remembered Sherman grabbing her by the arm and pulling her towards the door, she had almost clawed him.  Poor old coot!! She mused.  He really did have his hands full with the Pack, especially rebels like her.  Although, he enjoys every single minute as he baited us with his jokes.   Thinking about last night, she remembered feeling warm and cold all at once.  That voice had sounded so familiar that she felt warmth and love, but the urgency in the voice had sent chills down her spine when it told that John was in trouble.  The strange part---she had an uneasy feeling all day, something had been trying to warn her, but she had been able to distinguish what it had been.  She had thought that it was a danger to the Pack, not John.  But had it been both??

Unbeknownst to Ruby, she was been watched by pair of crimson eyes.

*****

Closing in upon Ruby's location was another wolf.  She had sensed the sudden change in the air as both positive and negative energy fought for dominance.  Stealthily moving through the woods, she sought out the scent that was producing a high level of negative energy.  Searching she felt the Tricheadra burning on her skin and noticed that the scent was coming from her left.  She crept quietly towards the clearing and noticed Ruby laying on her belly.  This can't be right, she thought.  Why was there a surge of ---evil surrounding her?  Suddenly, a movement caught her attention.  From her right a large, male wolf had left from its hiding place and was headed towards Ruby.

Looking up, Ruby saw the large wolf leap into the air, its eyes murderous and vacant.  Before she could react, a smaller wolf came charging from her right and clamped its jaws on the back of the large wolf's neck.  The smaller wolf took down its opponent with a _thump_.  Its eyes flared as it watched the larger wolf stand up and prepared itself for an attack.

She couldn't believe this!! Where had these two wolves come from?  She hadn't even sensed them.  She was to far away to send a mental call.  As she surveyed the scene before her, she sensed that the smaller wolf a female and was strong, but the larger, male wolf was just as strong.  Ruby didn't know who this female wolf was, but she had just saved her life, now it was time to return the favor.  Jumping into the fray, she clamped her jaws around the male's hind leg and kicked him in the ribs.  The larger wolf landed a good two feet away from them, but was quickly getting back up.  The smaller wolf took a defensive stance beside me and prepare for another attack.  Suddenly, an invisible force grabbed the wolf by the neck and through him against a tree.  With a look of shock on her face, she noticed that the large was stunned by the occurrence while the smaller wolf had a canine grin on her face.  Later, she will question that---well whatever _it_ was.

Looking at the other wolf, she noticed that despite her injuries she was standing steady on the legs and licking the blood of her snout.  Narrowing her eyes, she prepared herself for a possible attack.  Even though, she saved her life, wasn't going to let her guard down.  Then, she heard a mental chuckle.

"_Its nice to see you too, Pasha," the female-bitch said amused._

"Who are you?"   I demanded.

_"An old friend, Pasha," came the respond_.

Clearly this female-bitch didn't know who she was, Ruby thought. No other female-bitches would dare address her in an amused tone, when the White Wolven addressed them.  She heard the other female-bitch laugh and saw the glimmer of humor in her eyes.

"True," she said, "no other female-bitch would disrespect a White Wolven.  You seem shocked, Pasha? Don't tell me you are scared of me, Pasha."

There was that name again---_Pasha_.  It sounded so familiar.  A memory from a long time ago, staring at the wolf a memory slowly resurfaced.

She was five or six years old, she and Amanda were sitting in front of the fireplace.  Her mom had taken them to visit her aunts and uncle.  When she heard a child's voice, "Pasha, come and look at what Aunt Marie made."  She had gotten up and walked into the kitchen and saw a slim, dark skin, black-hair girl on a stool.  Her eyes had widened when she saw the triple covered chocolate cake the girl was pointing at.  Then the girl exclaimed, "Pasha, call Mandy so we can have cake!"

The memory faded and she saw the female-wolf's eyes shine and saw her friend.  The special friend she thought that she lost three years before her mother's and Amanda's death.  She walked towards her friend and the sadness and warmth in her eyes.  Nuzzling her neck, she welcomed her back home.  Over twenty years, she had forgot her friend, but her heart had always remembered her.  Then, she heard say, "I've missed you, Pasha. We need to leave this area and go someplace safe."

           "Where?"   Ruby asked.

         "The Donner Residence," she replied.   "Its time we all talked.  We need to be strong."  She headed towards the Donner Residence.

Following her, Ruby asked, "Why the Donner Residence?"

"Because," she said, "its time to reunite The Three."

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Donner Residence

Wow!! What a rush!! While making dinner, she had felt Ruby and a female wolf's urgency, the woman who had appeared to her last night.  They were connected, mentally, emotionally, and spiritually.  She saw red when the wolf had leaped to attack Ruby.  She had mentally seen herself grab the wolf by the neck and through him against a tree.  She had never felt like that---so powerful and strong.  She had lingered for a while, instinct and concern leading her to see that Ruby and the female wolf were safe.  But the look on Ruby's face told her that this person was someone who we could trust.  Unconsciously, she had linked with the she-wolf and knew that they were on their way here.  Walking towards the back porch, she stood waiting for the two females to appear.  Five minutes later, she saw two females in human form walking up to her.  The mystery woman's injuries had already healed and smiled at her…a sisterly smile.

"Blessed be, little sister," she said.  "Before you both ask questions, let's go inside."

They went inside and settled in the living room.  Sophia went to get them bathrobes so that they could be comfortable.  Returning with a tray of coffee, she sat in her father's armchair and stared at the beautiful woman before her.  She looked to be in her thirty's, her dark hair cascaded down her back, and her eyes were black with a hint of silver.

The mystery woman spoke first, "We finally meet Sophia.  You look just like your mom.  But first let me introduce myself, my name is Cyane Aradia Graywolf Nicolai."

"I haven't seen you in so long Cy," commented Ruby.  "You have no idea how much I have needed your friendship."

Cyane sighed and said, " I do know, sister; I've been watching you both for quite sometime. I know about John, Tyler, and that mockery of a marriage.  I know that you, Sophia, are in the advance stages of the change, and your budding romance with the young Mr. Lucas Cates.  Frankly, I think you've chosen well.  Don't look so shock, Sophia, he feels the same way, his just a regular guy who has problems with his emotions."

"How--How did you know about the change?" Sophia asked.

"Like, I said, I've been watching.  By the way your father knows, but he's in denial," she replied.

"How did you know my mother?" Sophia asked.

"My parents and your mother were like family.  When my parents were killed, I escaped with my brother.  Later, Marie, Regina, and Sherman found us.  Marie and Regina, in order to protect us, cleansed the area where they were killed and no one was the wiser.  Since, only a few knew about my and my brother's existence it was easy to smuggle us out of Wolf Lake.  Marie took me to Italy with her where I learned about my heritage as a Wolven and Sorceress.  And Sherman took my brother to Seattle to be raised by childless couple.  Regina stayed to make sure no one found out about our existence.  That is why you didn't remember me, Ruby; your mother used a Memory Charm on you and your sister.  Three years later, your mother was killed."  She saw Ruby ready to contradict her, but she continued.

"Your mother, Ruby, had agree to play the part of a schizophrenic.  Everyone believed it because your grandmother had been one and no one would question it, but she wasn't one.  It was necessary for the deception, so that no one would learn the truth or that your mother was a Sorceress.  What killed my parents killed your mother."

"By then, Marie was the last of the three.  We returned to the states, it was dangerous because I was ready for the change and if they found us they would have killed us.  You see I'm a half-breed like you, Sophia.  So, Marie contacted Sherman, they found a safe place for me, and I flipped.  Sherman is the only one that knows this story.   A few months later, you and Mandy flipped, but Mandy didn't survive.  I wanted to go to you both, but I was forbidden in case the Lupus found us. "  Taking a deep breath, she continued with the story.

"A few years later, Aunt Marie met your father, Sophia.  After years of constant vigilance, she was able to accomplish her dream.  She earned her doctorate in Zoology and worked with the Wolf Reintroduction Program.  She was their brightest zoologist in the program.  She was offered positions in China, Russia, and Norway, but she refused especially when she met your father.  Their marriage came to a shock to all, except Sherman, I think he sat back a laughed, just to annoy everyone.  However, peace for your parents was never going to be easy, even I saw that.  While a few Pack members were okay with the marriage, many were downright belligerent.  Especially, Vivian, but I was happy that Aunt Marie was happy.  Even though, she settled here, she visited me every weekend and no one knew, not even Matt, except for Sherman.  Since, she still worked for the Program the Alpha didn't question it; at some level from what I was able to sense out of your grandfather Ruby was that he admired Marie, but being Alpha he couldn't show his admiration.  After Sophia was born things changed, she feared for you so it was harder for her to come and visit me.  The good part was that we are both telepaths.  

"A few months before our second birthday, Sophia, your mother got a premonition that I was in danger; it was false.  She was lured away from you and your father.  But she had previous premonition---Civil War.   The Pack was in chaos, visible and invisible opponents were weakening the Alpha, but she wasn't able to warn your father.   She cast a Protective spell that I couldn't even get out of, much less anyone getting in and returned to Wolf Lake.   What Marie didn't know was that I knew what was happening; I had been researching Wolven history.  By the time that the Protective Spell was lifted your mother was dying.  I bend time and space to get here, but by then your mother was dead in your father's arm.  I could have healed her, but your mother with magic kept me at bay.  She knew if discovered, I wouldn't be able to fend off an attack from the others."

"I'm sorry that I didn't insist more!  So sorry that I stood by and watch your mother die," she said through tears.

"Cy, I understand," Sophia said through her tears and gave her a hug.

"After everyone had left," she continued, "I stood in the same stop were your mother died.  I found the Tricheadra, the pendant around your neck covered in blood.  One of the attackers must have yanked it off your mother because your mother would have taken it off, especially since it protected her from evil.  My guess the attackers knew what the pendant was and yanked it. I took the Tricheadra and went to the graveyard and said goodbye to my parents and Aunt Regina; saw Sherman and told him that I was returning to Europe to study more about the history of the Wolven.  I stayed with a friend of his; earned an MBA, taught at Florence University, and I have a doctorate in Zoology; plus, I'm involved in the Wolf Reintroduction Program.   That was how I knew that you, Sophia, denied your acceptance letter.  Sherman has been keeping me update with everything," Cyane finished.

Sophia asked her incredulously,  "My mother was killed because she was a Sorceress?!"

"No, Sophia," Cy replied, "she died protecting us and the Pack unbeknownst to them."

"I've always been surprised that your father never discovered the truth.  When I send you the Tricheadra, I hoped that he would recognize it, but he didn't.  I saw the blank expression on his face.  My guess is that Marie concealed it from him to protect him."

"Cyane, do you know who killed our parents?" Ruby asked.

"The Lupus.  Our greatest enemy has been getting stronger and has a new ally.  I've told Sherman earlier today because he has our parents journal and research," Cyane explained.

"Lupus?" Sophia asked confused.

"The Lupus are a Clan of Wolven that consist of several Wolven Clans: Acctos, Occidentalis, and Gregoryi.  These three Clans can't tolerate anything that isn't pure Wolven and their ideas are very archaic," Cyane explained.

"The attacks on humans, Wolven, and John?" Ruby asked and watched in horror as Cy nodded her head.

"Ruby," Cy said, "I have a gift for you.  It belonged to your mother."

"What is it?" She asked.

Cyane placed her left hand on Ruby's heart chakra and took her right hand and placed it on her Tricheadra. She closed her eyes and turned her thoughts inward.

Ruby felt the warmth radiating from Cyane's hand.  She then felt Sophia place her hands on top of Cyane's. She felt warm, happy, and full of joy as she linked with her sisters; she wasn't a lone anymore.  

Sophia had never felt just a powerful connection before.  It was as old as time and infinite; it was family.  She linked with them and felt peace, love, and acceptance.  A part of her that she knew never knew existed, had finally come home.

All three opened their eyes and looked at each other with sisterly love.  Looking down at their hands, they saw hanging from her neck on a silver-twisted chain was the Tricheadra.  

"Blessed Be," Cyane said.

"Blessed Be," Ruby and Sophia replied in unison.

"Now, I need you both to do my a favor; I need you guys to lay low.  Wait before you say anything, I need to review some documents from our parents.  I'll contact you both as soon as I know anything.  Beside, there are a few people that I need to introduce myself too, also.  I want you both to **be careful**, the Lupus have many tricks up their sleeves given to them by their Ally.  If they find out about you two, they will kill you.  They've already made a move against you Ruby, and I don't know if they know you are the White Wolven, but I'm willing to bet that they do or someone higher up in command those.  Please, do this for me?" She pleaded.

"Okay, we'll lay low," Sophia and Ruby agreed.

"Ruby," Cyane addressed her, "I'll take you back to the cabin.  Sophia, while you were out I cleansed and blessed the house.  You and your father will be safe.  I know that you are meeting Luke later this evening, **be careful**.  I'll stand guard for a while, discreetly of course, and take the necessary measures for both you and Luke's protection.  If anything happens contact Sherman or me telepathically.  There some things that I haven't told you yet, but I can't risk you guys knowing everything and the Lupus finding out about them.  So, your father won't sense us, I've cloaked Ruby's and mine scent; you both will learn to do that soon."

"I'll be careful, Cyane," Sophia promised.

"Oh, I've put Agate, Amber, Clear Quartz, Garnet, and Lepidolite stones around the house.  This stones are used for spirituality, protection, as an energy booster, strength, and healing.   As the darkness gets stronger, the stones will projection these essence to safeguard the house." She explained.  

"How did you do all of this?"  Sophia asked incredulously.

"All in good time, Sophia, all in good time," she said mysteriously.

"See you later Sophia, and watch out for my brother," Ruby said mischievously.

"Have fun and enjoy," Cyane said wickedly.  "Give me your hand," she told Ruby.  Taking her hand, Ruby was stunned as time and space began to fold.  She saw the cabin near the lake; she and Cyane stepped through the portal and vanished from Sophia's sight.

"Boy, this day gets very interesting by the minute, thought Sophia.  She found out the truth behind her mother's death. Plus now she has two sisters, and I feel like I belong to something special and unique.  She needed to get ready to meet Luke; I hope its not another rave.  Last, time I was dinner for an anorexic Wolven.  Her Dad was at a meeting with important members of the Pack and will be home late.  Time to get ready."

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

A/N 2:  Finally, I'm finished!! So this is what I did all weekend you wonderful.  I didn't forget, but I had a paper to write and a Philosophy class that demanded constant attention.  So to make up for my long absence this is extra long.  It has over 6,000 words and nine pages typed.  Handwritten it is 16 pages front and back which would make it 32 pages altogether.  I know some of you will probably to upset that not a lot of Luke and Sophia action, but all in good time.  

I hope that you like Cyane; it took me a while to think of a name for this new character.  If any one is interested the name Cyane is a green-like color and its magical association is growth, healing, fertility, and so on.  Her middle name Aradia comes from an Italian witch who is powerful and came be called to protect other witches.  Graywolf is her father's last name, Nicolai her mother's last name.  This chapter served to introduce Cyane and where she has been.  By the way, Cyane is going to be challenging someone for dominance throughout the story. As you follow along, tell me what you think. 

I've been outlining Chapter 4 so hopefully I can get that post ASAP.  But I need help; while I'm a romantic I can never write really good smut scenes.  So, I've anyone would like to be write one or some and submit them, I'll appreciated and of course credit will be given.  This is the part that is going to fry my brain.  So watch out for the surprises and tell me what you think. 

The to main two wolf species is the gray wolf and red wolf, both of this species are on the endanger species list.  Thanks to the Wolf Reintroduction Program, the government has had success reintroducing these species back into their homes.  The names Acctos, Occidentalis, and Gregoryi are subspecies of these two breeds, however, I can't remember from which species.  There are three other species that I will mention later in the story.

By the way, I'm always having problems when I upload my file.  Sometimes my fonts, indentation, or any italicizing or bolding never shows up.  If anyone can give me any tips on how to keep my document in its original form or correcting it when I upload it, please let me know by email.  Even when I try to edit the document through the edit or add option, well its just a mess.

I really hope that you like this chapter.  ENJOY!!!

~whitewolf02


	4. The Change

Chapter Four:  The Change

Disclaimer:  I only own the plot.

A/N: Here is Chapter Four; I hope that you like it.  I know long time since my last update, but in my defense I want to say that I was going to post this chapter last week but ff.net was being evil.  Question: Does anyone still like this story?  

_What is life?  It is the flash of a firefly in the night.  It is the breath of a buffalo in wintertime.  It is the little shadow which runs across the grass and loses itself in the Sunset._

                                                                           _~Crowfoot_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After leaving Ruby back at the cabin by the lake, Cyane returned home.  Walking into the foyer, she took off her short coat and walked in the living room.  Sitting in her favorite armchair, she revisited today's events; she still couldn't believe that she had found her sisters, her blood--her family.  Staring into the lifeless, fireplace she remembered Ruby's joyous face and eyes welcoming her home, perhaps, the happiest event that has occurred to her since she was back.  

Extending her hand before her, Cyane turned her thoughts inwardly and felt the warmth radiant from her causing the logs to produce a welcoming fire.  Leaning back, she closed her eyes and saw Sophia's face, she is her mother's daughter: beautiful, intelligent, and compassionate, plus a will like no other.  She knew that when Sophia changed---it's no longer a matter of "if" but "when," Sophia will be a Wolven-bitch to be reckoned with (perhaps tonight).  Sophia, boy was the pack in for a surprise, especially young Mr. Cates.  Young Cates is going to have his hands and paws full if he thought that Sophia was to going to bend to his will; knowing Sophia's determination and character, Luke is for a rude awakening, after the girl is a Donner.  Smiling ruefully she silently agreed with Sherman---this couple is going to be fun to watch!

With her eyes close Cyane's mind began to wonder through the mental conscious of the Pack.  She felt and saw the emotions swirl like a kaleidoscope, the colors of the links were bright and strong with knew links being add for the new members of the pack.  Still reveling in the emotions of the pack, slowing her conscious wondered outside the pack's mental conscious.  Her psyche traveled through the "mental limbo," the conscious of every Wolven in the world.  Seeking that bright links, she fought what she was looking for and psychically connected with the brown thread, astral projecting herself to the outskirts of Colorado.   

Behind a 10ft. fence was a pack of Mexican gray wolves. The wolves that were standing guard sensed her presence and acknowledged her presence with a nod of their head.  Next to a rock surrounded by the shrubbery laid Sheila and Francisco, the Alpha Male and Female.  Kneeling before them, she waited for them to lopped over to her; if anyone had come upon this scene they would have had a heart attack.  Reaching towards them, she ran her fingers through their fur and sat on the floor.

           "Hello, my friends," she greeted them.

They gave a low growl of welcome.

"Sorry to interrupt your sleep," she said burying her face in Francisco's neck, "but I haven't seen you in awhile."

Sheila, the dusty gray gave a soft whimper and a nip of the fingers, acknowledging her words.  While Francisco lay his head on her lap and looked at her with sparkling eyes.  

"I know," she gave a heavy sighed, "that I've neglected you, but my pack needs my help.  You understand that I need to protect my pack, extending her hand to pet a female beta approaching their group she continued, they are in danger, not only from themselves but also from Lupus.  They are dying because our blood has become diluted over the centuries much like our Lupin cousins.  But maybe with cultures I can produce a serum that would help my pack survive that change, although some will still not change successfully.  Of course, the credit will go to three special people: Richard, Regina, and Marie."

Falling silent, she listened to the night, beside her laid Sheila who watched her with protective eyes.  Staring into the night sky, she saw the stars dance and twinkle above.  Petting the female wolf next to her she wondered if Sophia was enjoying her night with Luke.  As time pasted the calmness of the night became to lull her to sleep; suddenly, the she felt Sheila and the rest of the pack taking defensive stance.  From the dark night materialized black, brown, and red wolves from all sides of the compound; looking into the eyes of their leader, she recognized him as the wolf who had attacked Ruby earlier.  She sensed the wolf within her rise to the surface and welcome the shift of her body. 

Her hackles were raised, as she glared and snarled at the other wolves.  Around her chaos ensued; the battle had begun, each member of pack attacked the intruders as they defended themselves and their home.  If blood was to be shed, it will be the enemies.  The battle grew more intense as the pack counterattack every attack the intruders launched with the rip of their claws and snapping of teeth.  Finally, the battle began to dissipate the enemy sustained heavy losses and several pack members were seriously injured.  A few of those injuries were beginning to heal quickly the other injuries will take time to heal completely.  Sensing her energy beginning to ebb away, she commanded the pack to cease their attack and keep the rest of the intruders at bay.  Launching a final attack on their leader, she took the male wolf down hard; backing away from the corpse, she surveyed her surroundings several pack members had intruders pinned down on the belly, while others tended to the wounded.  

Shifting to her human form, she began to cleanse the area of the evil around them, when the corpses became dust and the injured banished.  For a second she was stunned, but looked the injured and began healing their wounds---wounds that were fatal to them and draw attention.  With very little energy she said good-bye to her friends, she astral projected back home.  Without noticing the severity of her injuries, Cyane collapsed in front of the fireplace, to weak to summon help from Sherman.

*~*~*~*~*

           Sophia walked assuredly into the woods of Wolf Lake; her steps were graceful and confident, where in the past would have been hesitantly, she now reveled in the secrets of the night.  Even with the pale moon giving light to the night the canopy of the trees made her path darker.  However, her heighten senses gave an advantage that no human possessed.  Her skin was sensitive to any touch; her sense of smell inhaled the sweet air; she was able to distinctively hear the creatures of the night; the night was never this magnificently clear to her.

           Reaching the same spot where Luke had flipped for her, a picnic blanket, a basket full of food, and a chocolate cake topped with cherries sat on the blanket.  Kneeling on the blanket, she took a cherries and moan in pleasure.  Reaching into the basket she took out two glasses and a bottle of cider.  

                      _"Wow!" She thought.  "Luke definitely is going all out tonight."_

_                      "Just making up for not giving you a special birthday picnic like the old days," the mental reply floated into her mind._

           Looking up she saw a light-gray wolf emerge from the trees.  In its mouth were two white lilies; the air around them charge as Luke shifted before her.  Before her stood the finest male specimen in the human and Wolven species; he was absolutely beautiful, his eyes stilled flared gold, a grin decorated his face, and his skin was covered in own sensual musk.  Breathing in his sensual musk, she continued to stare into his eyes, they were soft and welcoming and promised a night to remember.  His eyes drew her into his soul; they showed her pleasure, ecstasy, and the promise of running together underneath the Goddess.  Their furs brushing against each other, their scent intermingling as they nuzzled each other.

           He was drowning in a pool of warmth and love.  Looking into her eyes was pure pleasure; her smile was sweet and sensuous.   Without breaking eye contact, he lightly touched her cheek.  He heard her soft gasp as her eyes fluttered shut; his thumb traced an intricate pattern from her cheekbones to her lips.  His gaze fell to her slightly parted lips, he found them moist and silky and wondered how they would feel under his own.  Closing his eyes, he inhaled her sweet scent; it was like nectar.  The charged air around hummed with power---power of longing and wanting, but something else, another bond intensified their feelings for each other.

           She inhales him and melted into his sweet caress, gentle and patience.  She felt his thumb leaving a feathery-light path to her lips; he used the smoothness of his thumb to trace the outline on her lips and her mouth.  And then, she felt his lips on her and trailed light, coaxing kisses around her mouth.  Slowly he began to increase the pressure on her mouth and engaged her tongue with his.  She took his bottom lip and traced it with the tip of her tongue.  She felt his arms wraps around her waist and allowed herself to be drawn him.  As their mouth fused together, she brought her hands up to his chest and felt him tense at contact.  Her hands took on a life of their own; she slowly caressed him, feeling skin and muscles that were silky and toned.  His years of running as the Wolf had sculpted a body, which Michelangelo's nudes couldn't challenge.  Her hands trailed a pattern around his shoulders and wrapped around his neck as her fingers slipped into his hair.

           Luke reveled in her response, natural without any reservations, an exploration of him.  When he had pulled her to him, he'd expected her to resist, but she willing leaned into his embrace.  He felt her hands leave his hair and begin exploring the contours of his back.  Leaving her mouth, rather reluctantly, his lips trailed the side of her neck.  He was encouraged more when she allowed him access and gave a moan of pleasure.  Trailing his lips down her collarbone, he undid her blouse and slipped it off her shoulders.  His hands skimmed her sides, as he nibbled on her ear and groaned in pleasure.  Having removed anything that would act as a barrier between them, he returned his attention to her lips.  They were supple and sensitive due to his earlier ministrations.

           Wrapped in each others arms they continued their exploration of each other, but what started as slow and mindless seduction and longing had now intensified.  The wolf in them began to rise to the surface, the restraint the kept the wolf at bay was breaking, forcing itself to the surface to claim each other as mates.  Their breathing was rugged and their movements became urgent and aggressive.  Luke filling the quick lost of control, pulled away slightly, "Sophia," he breathed her name, "if don't stop there is no turning back."

           Looking into his golden eyes, her breath coming out short, she reached forward and drew him to her.  A burst of strength had her flipping Luke onto his back and became an intense seduction to drive him over the edge.  Sophia felt the wolf within her war for supremacy, to show this male Skinwalker that only she could match him as his mate.  The wolf within her called to his, seeking his strength and passion and soul to unite with hers.  Luke felt it; he sensed her wolf rise to the surface.  He gave a growl of approval, acknowledging her calling and roughly turning her on her back.  They moved in synch with each other, their souls calling and craving each other.  If either one had wanted to stop the wolf in them had obliterated any human conscious and now reigned.  Both felt her change; Luke felt her nail become sharper than before sinking into his back.  Her teeth were now elongated and her skin was turning into fur.  Sophia felt the pain started from her lower back and move to her legs.  Luke continued to push her over the threshold, nuzzling her and cloaking her with his scent.  Her vocals were no longer human, the groan of pain turned into a growl of pleasure.  She sensed Luke's wolf calling to her, encouraging her to embrace her destiny with him---his mate.  Bringing her to the apex of their coupling, Luke saw her features and body shift into a beautiful white wolf.

           Before her laid Luke, wide-eyed and stunned, stepping before him, she rubbed her nuzzle under his chin.  Nipping his fingers she gave a whimper of attention, looking at him she inclined her head and looked at him with curious and worried eyes.

                      _"Luke," she asked through their link worriedly, "what's wrong?"_

           Still, he didn't answer, instead he rubbed the scuff of her neck tenderly and buried his face in her pelt.  Exhausted from her flip, she shifted back to human form and buried her face in the crook of his neck.  Their body produced natural heat to keep them warm, but the heat that they had created still warmed the air.  After what seemed like ages, they looked into each other eyes and leaned for a welcoming kiss.  Lying back on the blanket, they laid wrapped in each other arms and stared at the stars.

           "Luke," asked Sophia, "why didn't you say anything when I called you mentally?"

           Looking at her face he knew that he couldn't hide his thoughts from her, the expression of anxiety and worry on her face pained him.  After what happened between them tonight, they were connected for life and death.  The way of their species was that a female and male once mated, nothing could separate them.  Perfect examples are John and Ruby: every pack member knows that they have claimed each other as mates.  For now he needed to soften the blow of the news and take her to Sherman, later.

           "Luke?" Sophia questioned.

           "Sophia," he sighed, "things have changed after tonight.  I didn't say anything because, well, it was because you were so beautiful standing in front of me as a Wolven." He knew that she wasn't buying his explanation by the suspicious look on her face.  

           "When you shifted, I guide you, I linked with you in the must beautiful and special way possible for our species.  No, not through sex." He said amused by the speculative expression on her face.  He continued, "I linked with you through the connection that we have had it would seem since we were little; a connection that was buried and has lately been calling to each other, our hearts.  We have always been connected, the link that I saw is a pink thread glowing from our union."

           "A pink thread?" Sophia asked.  "I thought pack links where usually silver and a dark silver for couples. At least that's what I've heard pack members say."

           "Well each couple is different, but according to some of Sherman's teaching some couples have develop at times two links for them to communicate.  Sorry, I usually space out in Bio."

           "Only you Luke," Sophia joked.  "Luke, what color is pelt? She asked. Something in his eyes told her that she wasn't going to be too happy.

           "You are," he exhaled deeply, "Sophia, you are a White Wolven."

           "A w-white?" She stuttered.  "Like Ruby?!"

           "Yes," he said.

           "I can't be a white; I'm a half-breed!" She complained.  

           "That's not true, Sophia.  You've always been strong no matter what others have put you through.  What I've put you through," he added softly.

           "Strong or not, I can't be a white, especially when everyone will be sizing me up not that I've flipped; plus, all the hounds that'll be after me like they are with Ruby!" 

           "Ruby made a decision that affects the pack as a whole, but you are not Ruby and you'll not put the pack in danger." He told her.

           "Yeah, as long as I do what my told and have every decision taken away from.  Oh, man my father is going to kill, maybe I could talk to C---," she stopped her rambling before she could say Cyane's name; no one was to do know who she was.

           "What were you saying?" Luke asked curiously, noticing her sudden pause.  

           "Nothing, nothing at all," she said quickly.

           Sophia closed her eyes and exhaled deeply, trying to grasp how much her life was changing in more ways than one.  However, she didn't know just how radically her change would affect others.  

           Rubbing her back reassuringly and kissing the nape of her neck, Luke interrupted her thoughts: "Why don't we go for a run, and I'll take you home?" He kissed her tenderly, but the wolf in him was demanding more but it was under a tight leash as to not scare her more.  "We can meet tomorrow and have breakfast here, since we were so busy tonight," he said with a sly smile.

           "That sounds good," linking her arms around his neck, "but are you sure that we'll eat anything, especially how our picnic was left undisturbed; we'll starve," she teased.

           "Okay, after breakfast, I'll pick you up," he conceded.  "Come on, I'll take you home.  Don't forget to shower, I don't think your dad would like your new scent: Eau de' Luke."

           Shifting into the Wolf, they made their way through the trees and foliage of the woods. They ran side-by-side, playing with each other and stopping at times to nuzzle other.  Happy to be with each other, they were unaware that the night held secrets and danger for the pack.  With their speed and heighten senses, they reached the Donner Residence faster than either would have wanted.  Shifting into human form they said goodbye to each other underneath the Moon.  Watching Luke disappeared into the woods, Sophia walked into the house and made her way upstairs.  In the recess of her unconscious a new link was forming and another link was starting to ebb away.  Unbeknownst to her, this two links belong to two people that have slowly become a part of her.  Lying down in bed, she fell asleep unaware of tonight's changes.

*~*~*~*~*

Magyar Castle, Romania

           Magyar Castle stood in the backwoods of Romania surrounded by 150 acres of land, including woods.  Many never dare grace this 16th century castle at night or day.  Once it had been the home of the noble family of Treckov, but now it was the inhabitant of the "unnatural," beings that roamed the land with soulless, malevolent eyes; if you came across one of them it is said that they mutilate their victims' body and leave their features hollow.  Centuries ago, it was said that this "unnatural" had the ability to shift between the human and animal world.  Their numbers were great and extend the vast continent of Europe, but when humans became their migration many of this beings were pushed from their homes.  As time progress the old ways became to die, ancient beliefs and unspoken agreements were broken; those would still help these values were persecuted at times they found villages to settle in and established their own community, but fear and ignorance where a powerful tool to use to inspire people to harm others.

           The Shuvanis and Lupus had once lived in this parts of Romania, sometimes their lives were peaceful other times not so peaceful.  By the late 16th century both Clans were slowly but systematically killing each other.  Legend had it that the White Wolven had appeared to the Shuvanis, for their Clan lived in harmony with the land but due to human movement their numbers were dwindling; the Lupus feared the power of the Shuvanis because the Goddess and God had seen it fit to grant the Shuvanis ability like no other Wolven.  Their jealousy and greed led to turn against each other and so the pact the between Lupus and Malagraine was made.  Malagraine was known as a powerful evil that had been spreading discord throughout the land.  The last battle between both Clans led to heavy casualties; the Alpha, White Wolven, and The Three took a final battle stance: through their gifts the White Wolven and The Three summoned the powers of the Goddess to bind Lupus to the this place never to leave its confines.  

As the time went by the magic that confined them began to ebb away, but still they couldn't travel further than the continent.  However, Malagraine had different idea, he wished to have all Clans under his control, so he used man's arrogance and ignorance to wipe out all of good magic; many resisted his attempts and at times succeeded but innocence always paid the prize.  By then the Shuvanis had found a new home, protected by ancient magic that only a few could wield, but Malagraine never stopped; new groups traveled to the new land to escape persecution.  In the new land a groups of tribes met these invaders and welcomed them, but were betrayed by this strange visitors.   These people believed that Nature was sacred, animals held extraordinary powers that were bestowed on them for their constant protection of Nature.  Many were given the abilities of the Wolf; some as time went by gained the ability to change a gift from the Goddess.  Overtime some decided to remain Wolf, others humans, and the rest existed between both worlds.  But evil always finds a way to manipulate and corrupt others. 

*~*~*~*

Inside Magyar Castle, down the main corridor, through the hallway and down the stairs, was a large empty room.  An imposing wall covered with a tapestry that depicts a bloody war covered the entrance into a vast, secret room.  Before an altar stood a hooded-figure with a dagger around its waist.  Behind the figure knelt twenty men and women their bodies covered in blood and dirt; turning from the altar the figure removed its hood and faced the group before him.  The man before had a one-inch scar of his left cheek, hollow black eyes, and a sneer on his face.

His eyes glowed amber: "Since you fools are here knelt before him, you clearly couldn't dispose of one simple one!!!" Rage and hatred laced his words as he stood before His pack members.  

"Tell me," his voice lined with impatience, "how is it possible that one loathe, she-devil of a witch was able to take a down a first-beta! Clearly, your attack was less than successful.  Kiore, how is it that every time I send you lot on one simple mission, you manage to screw up!!" His voice echoed in the room.

"Forgive us," Kiore pleaded, "but Cyane was not alone; she was surrounded by Lupin, Maldicea."

He scoffed, "Lupin!! You were taken down by lesser beings, which long ago chose to remain Wolf! Next thing you'll time me is that an ungulate was able to kick your ass," he sneered.

"Maldicea," came a female voice, "Cyane is a strong bitch, considering who her father was she would be hard to kill."

"Really," Maldicea replied slyly, "so tell me: do you see Graywolf lopping around?  I believe we ripped out his throat after we killed his lovely Lycoan wife."

"No, Alpha," conceded Kiore.  "Cyane has powerful magic protecting her and with the White Wolven at her side, she is an even bigger adversary.  Killing one won't help our cause we have to kill them both."

"Since your attacks were unsuccessful, where you able to at least stop the Baileyi and Nubilus from their rendezvous with Cyane?"

Kiore explained, "We were able to hindered their arrival by attacking their leaders, however, they will be underway in at least two weeks.  Their injuries were substantial that another attack will finish them off."

"Excellent, apparently you have managed to do something correctly," Maldicea said pleased.  

The air in the room suddenly began stifling; the candles melted from the heat, while the pack felt a wave of ice, cold wind enter the room.  Since there are no windows, the chill was the cause of the figure that now stood before them.  Lord Malagraine stood imperiously before his followers, the look of disdain and abhorrence was clear in his eyes.  His face was gaunt and pale; his mouth was a thin-lined with malice, his body while lanky help power that when in Wolven form his movements were agile and swift.

Surveying his followers Lord Malagraine spoke:  "I seen," his voice cold and hard, "that once again you have failed in your task.  This gives me great displeasure."

"My Lord," Maldicea replied, his voice fearful, "forgive our gaffes; Cyane is proving to be a most difficult target to eliminate.  However, we're able to delay her meeting with the Cordata Order."

"Good, but not good enough," snarled Malagraine.  "Tell me what good does delaying the Cordata envoy, if Cyane and that mangy White Wolven have reunited? We needed to neutralize the White Wolven, killing that ungulate that she loves would have made more susceptible to my powers!"

Kiore explained, "My Lord, we had weaken the ungulate, however, we was quickly protect by an unknown source of magic."

"Yes," he snarled, "by a half-breed; Marie's daughter. How was it possible for a weakling child to outsmart and overpower the Lupus' first-lieutenant beta?"

"She was able to produce the Eyes of Albus," continued Kiore.  "She---her eyes shot red beams at Drocius when he was to attack the ungulate," he breathed heavily.

"The Eyes of Albus?" Malagraine was stunned, "Only those of powerful bloodlines can produce the Eyes of Albus; only one is known to have had this gift: Astrid.  Who is her father?" he demanded.

 "Her father is Matthew Donner," replied Ducia, female-beta.

"Matthew Donner," he said suspiciously.  "Donner? Donner?" He repeated thoughtfully.  "That name isn't from the Shuvanis most powerful lineage."

"No, Lord Malagraine," Maldicea replied.  "His family name is Carnovia; his ancestor is Astrid, my lord."

"A Carnovia!" He exclaimed.  "One of the most powerful families in the Shuvanis.  Astrid's mate was a descent of Katya, beta and Dianic High Priestess?  No, impossible!"

"My Lord," spoke Ducia, "we can still kill them.  Make it look like an accident.  Or perhaps we can infiltrate the Shuvanis, by the time Cyane is able to convince them to mobilize it will be to late."

"Killing them is not a options any more, however, Ducia you have a point:  we can divide them.  They can't leave without their precious link.  But turning them against Cyane is brilliant, she probably hasn't told anyone who she really is; the White Wolven is already on dangerous ground; the whelp, well the only really opposition will be her father.  Still there may some in the pack that hold a grudge against Matthew Donner.  The Alpha won't have a choice but to order their deaths, and being a woman in the Alpha's position is _very_ dangerous," Malagraine reasoned.

"Maldicea," he snapped, "take your best warriors and prepare to invade Wolf Lake.  This time those mettlesome witches won't stop me."

The rest of the group began to mobilize and prepare for the final attack on the Shuvanis.  As Malagraine looked on a dark gleam of evil shrouded his eyes, the end of the Three and White Wolven was at hand.  This time the Goddess would not be able to protect her children, for her children will fall to themselves first, then to him.  Soon he would control of the Wolven, those of pureblood and the Lupin.  Yes, things were not starting to go the way he wanted.

Back in Wolf Lake the night held another surprise for the Goddess' children.

*~*~*~*~*

Wolf Lake, WA

           John stared out the window of the cabin; the night was airy and tranquil.  However, John's mind was a whirlwind of questions and uncertainties; all he wanted was to find Ruby and get out of this town.  Walking to the kitchen he poured himself another cup of coffee and leaned against the wall holding the steaming cup.  After a few minutes he sat on the bed and began undressing, if he had been thinking logically he would have noticed that his movements were sure and fluid considering that the cabin was dark and the only light was the pale moon.  He was tired, and his body ached from last night's attack and the forcing his body to get through the day.  Thankfully, Molly had agreed to stay late on patrol; closing his eyes his mind began to wonder, and his breathing began shallow.

           The visions that can to be were peaceful and calming.  His saw his father coming home from work and running to him holding a football.  He saw himself graduating from the Seattle Police Academy; the vision shifted to him meeting Ruby at a bar and buying her a drink.  Images came to me easily; he saw his arrival to Wolf Lake and meeting Blackstone, the chase in the woods, and finally the attack on him.  The pain in his body intensified once more but this time he used the breathing technique that he had learned as a martial artist.  

Again vision bombarded him, this time he saw a white wolf coming out of the woods and approaching him.  She circled him and stopped in front him, looking at him with grays eyes that looked deeply into his souls and gave a low growl.  He found himself kneeling before the wolf and running his fingers through its fur.  The white wolf let out a whimper of pleasure and looked at him, this time it lopped back into the woods and called to him to follow her.  Standing up he followed the wolf, until the wolf gave into a run calling him to follow her; he ran through the foliage, his bare feet pounding the ground as he tried to keep up.  The next scene before him was infrared, his didn't understand but suddenly he was on all fours running, feeling the wind caress his pelt.  The wolf had disappeared, as he sought his way through the woods before him appear Blackstone sitting underneath a tree looking at him with knowing eyes and inclining his head.  Suddenly, he heard the wolf and sought her scent; standing in a clearing was the white wolf.  He went to her and nudge her nuzzle with his, she gave a moan of pleasure; they rubbed fur with fur and around them the air began to change, it was thick and heavy.  He felt a solid form in his arms, giving a final nip in the neck he looked up, his eyes smoky and lazy.  Looking at the woman in front him, he was stunned to see familiar features: Ruby!

"Ruby," he said, walking up with a start.  Rubbing his eyes he got out bed, man he was loosing it.  He was dreaming of wolves and imaging Ruby as the white wolf.  Walking back to the kitchen he served himself another cup of coffee, he didn't want to go back to sleep these dreams were starting to drive him crazy.  If he had looked in the mirror, John would have noticed that his eyes glowing an unusual color only found on flowers.  Walking into the living room, he stared out the window when he felt another wave of pain.  Clutching the armrest the couch, he dropped the cup on the flooring, shattering into pieces.  He tried to fight the fight the pain, willing it to wash over him like water, but its intensity was too much that he collapsed; his body covered in sweat.

*~*~*~*~*

Ruby ran and ran!! She was so happy; Cyane had returned.  After losing her mother and sister, she was alone; being the Alpha's daughter and White Wolven didn't give her any freedom.  However, with Cy and Sophia, she could be happy, but a part of her will always be missing: John.  She loved him, always, no matter what that she was part of a sham of a marriage.  She needed to keep John safe.  She had wanted to tell him what she was, but she feared his reaction thinking of her as a monster like that crazed Dr. Van Halen.

Ducking through underbrushes, she wished that she were in John's arms in bed.  Watching him sleep and waking him with light kisses on his chest and a searing kiss to begin another round of lovemaking.  Suddenly, she felt a searing pain in her chest; she stopped seeking out the source throughout the pack's mental conscious.  Strangely enough it wasn't a pack member that was in trouble; she felt another pull, something unexplainable, but something that the heart understood, her heart: John!  Running at top speed, her hind legs coming of the ground she made her way to John's cabin.  Stopping in front of the cabin door, she sought any unwanted visitors that wanted to harm John.  Climbing the stairs she pushed open the door and looked into the darken cabin; she couldn't hear him, walking further into the cabin she rounded the couch and fought John on the floor, his body convulsing and covered in sweat.

She picked him from the floor and laid him on the bed.  Rushing to the kitchen she grabbed and towel and ran it under cold water; running to the bedroom she placed on the John's forehead.  She didn't understand how could he be sick?  Calling to him, "John, please out your eyes. Please!" She was scared as his body convulsed one more time.  His thrashed against the sheets, his body was hot to the touch, his face contoured in pain.  She needed to call for help she needed Sherman.  She pleaded again for John to open his eyes; when he did, they were unfocused and glowing amber.  Ruby's reaction was one of shock.  John chose that moment to response.

"Ruby?" He voice was laced with pain.  "Is that you?  I thought that I would never see you again.  They told me that you weren't here, but I knew that they were lying," his words were hissed slowly due to the pain.

"John, its me Ruby," she said worriedly.  "John, I need to get you into the shower, you are burning up.  How long have you been sick?" She asked firmly.

He joked, "Now that depends are we talking physically or mentally?  Because let me tell you, it could be both considering the dreams and things that have been happening to me. I think that I'm developing a wolf complex."

She asked curiously, "Wolf complex? What do you mean?"

He groaned the words through clenched teeth, "Wolves, everywhere.  The chase in the woods, the attacks, and the dreams, were full of wolves and other occurrences.  Then, there's you and the white wolf; I dreamed that you where the white wolf.  How crazy is that," he said looking at her, hoping that she would tell him that it was nothing to worry about.

Ruby was speechless; his dreams of wolves were like the warnings that occurred when the body readied itself for the change.  Impossible, John was human; even with her blood, a human can't become a Skinwalker.  No, she thought, this has to be something else.  She needed Sherman, but he was in a meeting and if he came the others will follow.  A groan of pain came from John, holding him down she felt his body rack from the pain.  Cyane, she thought, she could help.

"Ruby," John's voice was strained, "I love you.  You know that, right?  I don't understand what's happening, but I wanted you to know that I love."

"John," she exhaled, "I think that my blood is causing your blood cells to mutate.  I think you are changing into a Skinwalker."

"Oh, not that again.  Blackstone mentioned that after the Lenore's Cabin burned down; the crazy doctor was talking about werewolves.  Although, maybe it makes some strange sense."

"John, its not that crazy; John, I'm the white wolf, I've been protecting you sense you came to Wolf Lake," she said.  However, her words were drowned by John's cry of pain; she held him as body shot off the mattress.  "John!" She exclaimed.  She couldn't stand him in so much pain; she watched as the pain became too much for him.  Sending Sherman and Cyane a call for help on a private link, she prepared herself to help her man.

*~*~*~*~*~*

John felt his body being racked with pain, but he felt something else, Ruby's body next to his.  He forced his body and mind to push the pain to the recess of his unconscious.  Looking into the eyes of the woman he loves, he saw the fear and determination, telling him that she was going to fight for him, and he was going to join in that fight.  He met her lips and drew her in passionate kiss, telling her how much he missed her.  He felt her response conveying his sentiment and much more.  His hands came up her side and winded around her waist bring her flush to him.  Their kisses were long and passionate, both trying to make up for the time apart.  

Oh, she had missed this, the feel of this hands on her skin firming and molding.  Followed by his kissed that ignited slow, burning fires.  His mouth went to her neck, where kissed and nipped at the tender flesh, moving to her collarbone.  There he began a passionate assault on both her breast, causing her to groan in pleasure.  She felt him use his tongue to lead a trail to her navel; he place slow and deliberate kisses on her side.  His hands came upon her thighs and caressed them leaving liquefied; he reached underneath her left knee and drew her leg around his waist.  She complied and wrapped both her legs around his waist, communicating her need for him.

He couldn't get enough of her; he knew that she was ready for him, but he needed to taste her in every way possible.  He heard her pleads and reveled in them.  His mouth sought her once again; her hands were everywhere, his hair, his back, and he felt her nail sink into his back.  He gave growl of approval and deepened their kiss.  He felt her skin slowly beginning to change and enjoyed the thought that he, like her was pushing her, her over the edge.

Ruby felt his teeth beginning to elongate that was he wanted, for him to lose himself completely in their lovemaking.  For her she wanted him wild, so did the wolf within.  She flipped over on his back; she caught him off guard and began her own assault on his senses bringing the wolf to surface.  She intensified the pleasure in him, her kisses were heated and impatient wanting him to dominate and match her at every turn.  She got her wish; John's skin was turning into fur. 

She continued movement that had now become faster and more urgent.  John felt his wolf and her wolf call to each other, and as the male he show her wolf who was the dominate.  He entered her slowly and began to build the rhythm to their union.  She responded by moving her hips in unison with his and gave a cry a pleasure.  John felt his body exploded in pleasure and as he builds their passion to their climax, he felt the old pain come back but this time he wasn't going to fight.  Ruby felt his pain and called to him, giving her strength and pulling him to her.  She sent him images of them running, making love, and just being happy when she sensed his changing.  With their link she helped him. 

John felt his body give way to the Wolf.  His skin was now a black fur, his hands and feet were now paws, and his senses were on full blast that he could taste, feel, and smell their lovemaking.  He turned to Ruby and pressed his nose to her neck, he then nipped her neck and tasted her blood.  Ruby looked at him with loving eyes and ran her fingers through his fur.  Her eyes drank him in; he was perfect a beautiful obsidian black.  His eyes were bright and passionate, his nose was warm to the touch, and his tongue was velvety.  She welcomed his claimed and shifted and issued a claim of her own.  She nipped the scruff of his neck and rubbed her fur against him, welcoming his scent unto hers.  As wolves they issued their claimed and received it willing, their mating this time was more primal and more urgent.  

Later, they lay in each other's arms, sedated and happy.  With the moon peering through the window, they slept.  The Goddess, high in the night sky wrapped them in the warmth of her bosom and welcomed her children and blessed.  If Ruby had looked closer at John's entire feature, she would have noticed three, inverted crescent moons forming triangle.  For now they slept in each other's arm, unaware that tomorrow new events will take place.  As for John, the night will reveal more truths than he thought possible.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N:  I hope that you guys liked this chapter because it needed a lot work, especially on the Sophia/Luke and John/Ruby scenes.  I wanted S/L scene to be special, so sorry about the low rated smuttiness.  However, for J/R I thought it spice it up a little; I thought it was pretty hot.  Let me know what you thought and if I should continue with this story.  

I hope that I introduced the bad guys okay.  Some of the words like Nubilus, Lycoan, and Baileyi are actually subspecies of the two major wolves: Gray and Red wolf.  Some things like the Cordata Order will be explained how they fit into the plot.  A little FYI: Cordata is actually the scientific Phylum of the wolf; you know how animals are place in the natural order.  Malagraine and Maldicea name actually mean: bad, evil.  Donner's family name in the Old World was Carnovia, a play on the word "carnivore."  All other characters belong to me.  Chapter 5 is tentatively title: Reunion.

R&R, I always like reading your comments.  Let me know what you thought.  Enjoy!!

~whitewolf02


	5. Reunion, Part I

"Reunion, Part I" 

Disclaimer:  I don't own the rights to Wolf Lake; however, I wish I did.

Summary:  The Clan must unify in order to defeat Lupus, an ancient enemy from the old world.  Will the Three and the White Wolven be able to save their pack?

AN: Sorry for the delay. Here is Chapter 5.  Enjoy!!!!

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The sun was warm and blinding.  He shielded his eyes and moaned, as he shook away the sedated sleep.  Sitting up, John stretched his arms, muscles complained as their flexibility returned.  With a big yawn, he opened his eyes to discover that he was lying on the ground in the middle of the woods.  John slowly got up and took in his surroundings.  All around him the woods were awake with birds, squirrels, and other creatures, the morning dew gently clinging to the leaves.  Looking to his left, John saw a sweat lodge, overlooking the landscape.  Making his way to the sweat lodge, he sensed another someone approaching.  Using his Wolven senses, he scanned the area looking for the intruder.  When he turned back to face the lodge, a black wolf with inverted twin crescent moons on its forehand was sitting on its hind legs.  Staring at the wolf, a sudden shift in the air occurred.  The wolf before him changed into a man; he stood gracefully, muscles bunched giving way to a warrior's honed body.  The man's eyes were brown with a hint of amber speck around the iris, jet-black hair, and chiseled features.  

"Who are you?" John demanded.  Where is Ruby?"

The man continued to stare, his eyes surveying him.  He walked towards John; eyes bore into John's as if searching for something.  He raised his hands to John's chest and pressed them to his flesh.  Suddenly, John felt a burning sensation; the man's hands glowed it seared the flesh.  He tried to remove the hand from his chest but the heat burned his hands.  Refusing to cry out in pain, he gritted his teeth, and stared coldly at the man.  Then, a cooling breeze caressed his skin, looking down the stranger's hands were glowing blue.  Stepping back the stranger went and sat underneath the tree.  Looking and touching his chest, John saw to distinct symbols: on was three moon crescents inverted, the other he couldn't tell what it was.  The stranger sat Indian-style with his eyes closed.

"Hey! What is this?" John asked.  "What do these symbols mean?"

Frustrated with the man's silence, he grabbed the man by his forearms.  The stranger reacted by side-kicking him and throwing his against the tree.  Stunned, john looked at the man again, this time his eyes were feral.  Sensing the aggression, John's wolf rose to the surface for a fight.  Both combatants circled each other, each waiting for the other to strike first.  The stranger extended his claws and stroke John's side; both men fought for supremacy.  Without shifting they caused enough damaged to each other.  With a final strike, John was on top ready to snap the man's neck.  His breath ragged, he looked at the man, slowly he back away and stood.

"No, I won't kill you.  I want answers," he said. 

"Well done, " replied the stranger.  "You showed mercy when you could have killed me.  You are worthy."

"Worthy? Worthy of what?" he questioned.

"Be to the Warrior of the Goddess, like those before us.  To defend her children," answered the man.

"Chosen? Like you?" he asked slowly.

"Yes, like father, like son.  We are the sons of the Goddess, the balance to The Three and White Wolven," he explained.

"The Three? And why did you say father? Who are you?" he demanded.

"You know who I am.  You've always known.  When you look in the mirror, you see us together.  We have sat in the woods and played-man and wolf.  John, my son, you are needed here.  It is time to know the truth and take your rightful place in the Pack.  You must join The Three and fight for our survival, or die, including Ruby," he explained.  

"What have you done with Ruby?" John growled.  

"Nothing, she sleeps as you take this vision quest.  Your heritage passed from me to you, my son," he said somberly.

"You're my father? No, he is dead," he insisted.

"He was your adopted father, a man of great honor. I died before I could see you grow into the man you are.  But I've always been there guiding you," his father said.  "John, step into the sweat lodge and learn the truth of who you are," his father said.

Whoever this man claims to be, he is sincere.  He looked towards the lodge and saw the smoke rising.  One thing that John knew was that his Indian heritage was curious to see the visions.  Walking past his "father" he entered the lodge.  Inside there was a fire, its heat cloaked the air, making it hard to breath.  To the far wall there was a bench and on top a ceremonial cup.  He sat down and drank; he stared into the fire, the flames danced steadily, as ceremonial drums beat in the background.  The heat cloaked his senses and slowly revealed it's secrets-his truth.

It was a whirlwind of scenes, blending in to each other.  When he found himself standing in front of a cabin in the woods.  He turned to see a car approaching up the driveway.  A petite woman jumped out of the car and ran towards the cabin.  The front door opened and a man stood kin the entryway.  Going closer, he saw the man gather the woman in his arms and hug her.  Two other women stood behind the man, smiling and chattering happily with the woman.

They moved from the living room in the den.  Three cots, decorated in baby motifs, laid twin girls and a baby boy; playing at he foot of the cots was a two-year-old girl.  As she played, she guarded the babies like a mother wolf.  Seeing the woman who entered, the girl rushed into her arms for hugs and kisses.  The adults sat, talked, and laughed with each other.  The babies had awaken from their naps and everyone went outside, the man called to one of the women, "Regina, come on lets go for a run," he laughed.  They shed their human skins for the wolf to reign supreme.  They ran through the woods their joy and laughter filled the air.  The other two women sat and watched with the children, when the wolves returned and nuzzle the children.

The scene changed once again; however, things were not as joyous as the previous scene.  The man ushered his wife into the cabin, his eyes glowing and scanning the area, a low and dangerous growl rumbled in his throat.  His body tense as it readied itself for battle.  The woman in far room bundled their children and pushed them through a secret door.  Turning back she ran towards the front of the house to fight along her husband.  They fought bitterly, wounding and killing as many as possible, but to no avail.  The woman was the first to go down, the man rushed to his wife's side and gathered her close.  But changing into human form, left open for a final attack; the leader of the assault tore into his back and again in the front.  With their prey immobile the leader went for one final strike.  The door flew open and the two women sent the enemy hurtling through the window.  Regina went outside and shielded the area from further attacks.  Marie knelt beside their brother, when Regina came inside she saw Marie's eyes and knew that death had claimed their brother and his wife.  

"Marie, the children!" Regina exclaimed.  They raced into the far room, but the children weren't there.

"Regina, the passage," said Marie.  Touching the wall, they stepped inside.  Regina located their scent: "They are fine, frighten, but they are okay," she sighed.

Marie replied, "We need to get to them."

"Yes," Regina said, "but we need to cleanse the area.  Sherman is here; Cy and John will be safe underneath the She-Wolf statue."

John saw Regina, Sherman, and Marie cleansed the area, bury the bodies, and remove all evidence.  They went through the tunnel and found the children.  There they decide that they must separate the children.  It would be risky to let anyone know who they are and who Marie was.  The dark-haired girl went with Marie crying; the baby with Sherman who would take him to Seattle, and Regina would perform the Memory charm on her daughters.

The sad image changed into a multitude of scenes.  Regina running through the darken woods, a hooded figure pushing her down and killing her.  Marie lying in Matt's arms, her blood soaking the ground.  Others fighting, wounded, dying, claws and teeth striking the enemy, until the ground was saturated with bloods.  Children played and laughed, teens got in the change, and adults keeping a watchful eye.  More scenes continued to play before John, until he found himself back inside the lodge staring at the fire.

He rushed outside; the man looked at him with a worried expression and said, "Hurry! She is slowly dying.  They want to weaken her; if she dies The Lupus win. Save her, my daughter, your sister," he pleaded.

The scene began to blur; the hut, his father, and woods disappeared.  He shot awake in the bed and found the spot next to him empty.  The door opened and in came Ruby. "Good morning, break---.  What's wrong John?" she asked.  He stared into her gray eyes, her wolf rising ready to defend what was hers.

He whispered, "Cyane."

Ruby looked at him stunned. How did he know about Cyane?  "John, who are you talking about?"  He continued to stare at her.  In his eyes, she saw the wildness, his wolf strong and rising.  She felt him tense, his senses sharpening to the sounds outside.

"Let's go! Ruby, I need you to contact Cyane.  Don't ask! I just know that she needs our help.  Also, I don't know how but Sophia Donner needs to meet us their," he said urgently.

Barely, outside of the house, he shifted into an obsidian mountain black wolf.  If Ruby had been in front of him, she would have seen the Triple Crescent on his forehead.  She tried to communicate with him, but he was blocking her concentrating on getting to Cyane's location.  She tried to link with Cy, but their private mental link was wavering, John was right Cy is in danger.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sophia dropped her brush and ran outside.  Linking with Ruby she saw the path that she was taking to get to Cyane's.  Since, Cy told her not to shift, she raised her wolf for speed and ran to Cy's house.  She felt the Tricheadra slowly warming, its power enhancing her Wolven senses.  She tried to contact Cy, but the link was weak, almost deteriorating.  She ran faster, to her right Ruby and another wolf were running towards the house.  Reaching the door, she turned the knob and was hit by a sudden wave of power, but the sight that greeted them was awful.

She lay on the ground, her hair fanned underneath her.  Cyane's body was covered in scratched, blood congealed over several wounds; her left shoulder was torn.  The black wolf walked towards Cy's inert body.

"Hey!" Sophia exclaimed.  But the surprised she got left her speechless; the Triple Crescent of the wolf's forehead began to glow, as the wolf shifted into human form.  The wolf was John!

"Sophia, look for aquamarine, apache tear, and lepidolite.  Then, place the stones around her," he ordered.  Sophia looked at Ruby stunned.  "Sophia hurry!" he exclaimed.

Going to Cy's bedroom she found the stones.  Good thing that she been doing some research with the books Cy had given her.  Placing the stones around Cy, she noticed that Cy's breaths were becoming shallower.

"Now what?" Ruby asked.

John looked at Ruby and Sophia and sensed their disbelief, but they were willing to save this woman---his sister.

"Uhm, okay.  Sophia stand behind the aquamarine stone.  Ruby, you go behind the lepidolite; I'll stand behind the Apache Tear.  Place your hand on the Tricheadra, close your eyes and concentrate," he explained.

"But you don't have a Tricheadra," Sophia reminded him.

He said, "I don't know how but my link will be in another form.  Ready?"

Nodding their heads in acknowledgment, they did what John has told them.  John closed his eyes and placed his hand on the Triple Crescent.  The symbol began to radiant warmth; in his mind he sought the link with Sophia and Ruby.  His link with Ruby was pink; Sophia's was orange.  Together they concentrated on activating the stones.  The stones began to glow, each emitting energy.  When the stones connected, it created an energy field around Cyane.  The energy washed over her body, penetrated the wounds that marked her body.  Her wounds were healed, strength, and flexibility returned to her body.  The energy created by the stones cleansed any residue to dark magic surrounding her.  The stones began to vibrate as their energy gave way.  The field was lowered and before them Cyane awaken.

Ruby knelt before her and hugged her, while Sophia got a blanket.  John picked her up and carried her to the couch.

"Are you alright?" Sophia asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, just tired," she answered.

Cyane continued to stare at John.  She had left the link form between them, but she also knew that he was not going to let her peak into his mind.  But it wasn't necessary; she felt the confusion and anger radiant through him while the others were oblivious.  He was the first to speak:  "Welcome back, sister," he said.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

AN2:  Sorry that it has taken me so long to update, but at least it was months, not a year.  I have been very busy with college and transferring and working on my major that the story got away from me.  I want to thank those that have emailed me to see if I was going to continue, I appreciate it and happy that you like the story.  Since I'm on Spring Break I wanted to update; however, the second part needs to be tweaked so I don't know when I'll post it.  As always I'll try to explain the magical aspect of the story: the stones have different properties.  Aquamarine is for healing; lepidolite is for physical strength; apache tear is for protection.  The color for the links like John/Ruby pink means love; John/Sophia orange means friendship.  Let me know what you think.

Review!!!!

~Whitewolf02


End file.
